The Princess and the Stoner
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Dan and Penelope have nothing in common. He's a loser stoner and she's a stuck up princess. When Penelope is stuck with tutoring Dan they find out that they may just have more in common than they'd ever dreamed possible. In fact they might just be what the other needs most. #DanAvidan #GameGrumps #DannySexbang
1. Chapter 1

Leigh Daniel Avidan couldn't believe his terrible luck. When he'd come to his Chemistry teacher requesting help he'd been so relieved when she hadn't scoffed at him. He'd felt almost lucky.

He was a bad student, he knew it, everyone knew it. It wasn't that he didn't try, he did. He tried so hard.

It was just that, well, chemistry bored the ever loving crap out of him.

The Chemistry class made him feel stupid. His family was so filled with science and math people, but he hadn't been cut from the same cloth.

He was creative. He'd always been more gifted in more creative pursuits. Music was where his heart laid.

So needless to say High School Chemistry was not his forte.

Dan knew that people took his failures as a sign of not caring. He knew that his teacher sure as hell didn't think he cared.

So Dan had almost felt lucky when his teacher had taken some pity on him and suggested that another student tutor him.

That feeling of being lucky disappeared when Mrs. Williams had introduced him to the student that would be tutoring him.

Why did it have to be her?

She was...ugh, she was too perfect.

Penelope June Armstrong was the quintessential teachers pet. She was smart and younger than Dan.

Sure it was only by a year, she was sixteen and he was seventeen. They were both Juniors in high school. Everyone said that Penelope had skipped a grade. There was even a rumor that she'd been told she could skip straight to college, but her dad hadn't wanted her to miss out on high school.

Penelope was intimidating, no she wasn't scary looking or anything. In fact she was kind of the opposite.

She was about as intimidating as a bunny rabbit.

She didn't wear blue jeans and t-shirts like all the other kids. She dressed like a librarian.

Her red hair was never out of place. She wore plaid skirts and tweed skirts with sweaters and blouses and cardigans. She always wore penny loafers and ballet flats.

She wore a lot of pink. She was strange.

Like Dan said she was too perfect.

Dan and Penelope didn't exactly run in the same crowds. Dan was a bit of an oddball, he bounced back and forth between the geeks, the stoners, and the metal heads. He was like some weird ambassador between the groups.

Penelope was popular, not in the sense that she was a cheerleader or a jock. She was the school star, the smart bubbly girl who had been voted most likely to succeed since Elementary school. She was set to be Valedictorian next year. She hadn't even become a senior yet and everyone already knew she would be the Veledictorian.

She was nice...too nice. Dan could at least give her credit for that. Some of the other kids in the popular crowd were actually kind of jerks. They bullied the kids that Dan hung out with, but Penelope never did.

She talked to everyone. It was like she was forever running for office or something.

Dan didn't get her. She didn't seem to get the harsh rules of high school. You stuck to your own clique...that was unless you didn't have a clique like Dan the geek, stoner, metal head ambassador.

It wasn't until he was older though that he realized why Penelope intimidated him so much.

Her father was a doctor and a successful one at that. She was his only child. Her mother had died when she was young so it was just Penelope, her father, and her grandmother.

Everyone knew Penelope had a big legacy to follow. Her father expected her to go to medical school to be a doctor just like him. She was smart enough to do it and it was what she was supposed to do.

It wasn't just that Penelope was destined for greatness. She was pretty, sweet, smart, and so perfect.

Dan hated to admit it but he had kind of had a thing for her since the start of the school year.

He knew he wasn't the only one. Penelope was pretty and not in the stereotypical hot girl way that most teenage boys seemed to gravitate to.

Penelope was more sophisticated. She had big old blue eyes like pools of dark water. Her hair was a long deep red that she always kept tied up in a ribbon usually a pink ribbon.

She was tiny, almost delicate looking. Despite her small frame her breasts and her hips were quite noticeable, though she tried to hide it. Her hips were round and her breasts were heavy. She had a nice figure that boys drooled over. Dan had felt himself staring at her body more than once, though it made him feel like a giant pervert.

Penelope had hit puberty before all her friends. She'd been barely twelve when her breasts had begun to develop and she hated them. Her hips had been just as bad. They jutted out making her skirts ride up.

Boys and sometimes men had been staring at her like she was a piece of meat since she had hit puberty. That's why she tried so hard to dress down, to cover herself.

If she covered herself no one would stare or make gross comments. She would be apperciated for her thoughts ,not her looks.

Her skin was milky and soft making the slight hint of freckles along her cheeks pop out. She always wore cherry chapstick that made her pink lips more pink.

Dan had noticed that Penelope wore a lot of pink actually. It must be her favorite color or something. It made Dan think of that stupid movie his little sister Dana was always watching _Pretty in Pink._

Penelope was very much a nineties Molly Ringwald. She was pretty in pink, a pretty teen queen.

She even had a cute accent. Her family had moved to New Jersey just the summer before. They had come from Alabama, and Penelope still had that honey sweet southern drawl that made Dan's heart race.

Dan thought she was perfect, a perfect princess who would never look twice at a guy like him.

When Dan had been shoved at Penelope as her new _student_ she'd been secretly less than thrilled.

Everyone knew that Leigh Daniel Avidan didn't give a shit. He was...ugh he was soooo, well, he confused her. She didn't have the words to describe him.

Sure he was sort of cute in a weird way. He was tall and gangly. He was all legs. He had the cutest dark curls and nice dark eyes, like chocolate or the dark soil in her grandmother's garden.

He always smelled like pot. It had kind of made her chuckle when she had first realized this. He tried to cover it up with cologne, but the scent was still there, lingering in the background.

They had never really talked until the teacher had shoved them at one another. Penelope knew she sounded annoyed as she passed Dan a sheet of paper with her address and phone number. She had tried hard not to sound irritated as she had given him strict orders to meet her after school every other day.

Dan had been a bit annoyed himself. She had just shoved the sheet of paper at him and huffed away. If she didn't want to tutor him why didn't she just say no? She was acting like he was some sort of pest, like he was gum under her loafers.

She wasn't being the usual nice bubbly girl she was with most people and Dan could admit he was a little hurt. Was he that much of a loser?

Still though he couldn't' deny the way his heart had fluttered when he'd stared down at that sheet of paper.

Her handwriting was just as perfect as she was, neat and in perfect cursive. She dotted her I's with hearts. That fact made Dan's cheeks flush. Did she always do that?

Dan had felt his stomach drop as he pulled his shitty little car up to the address Penelope had given him.

He'd felt a sense of dread the moment it hit him that Penelope's family lived on the nicer side of town. Their neighborhood housed big McMansions and perfect lawns and perfect people.

No Dan's family wasn't poor, but they didn't flaunt their money, not like this. His family was more close to the middle class margin and Penelope's family was clearly not.

Dan had been unable to stop himself from wiping his sneakers even if they weren't muddy he couldn't help but to fear he'd track dirt into Penelope's family's palace of a home.

Dan had tried not to drop his jaw when Penelope had answered the door. Long gone was her matronly school days wear. She was wearing dark blue jeans and t shirt. He hadn't even been aware she owned _normal_ clothing.

The t-shirt was a light shade of baby pink and Dan noticed it matched her nail polish. He could spot that she was barefoot and wore the same pink nail polish on her toes.

Penelope had tried not to scowl as she eyed Dan. He hadn't even brought his books. They'd have to share a book and she'd have to give him paper and a pencil too.

Sure it was Saturday morning but still.

She tried to smile and sound less annoyed than she felt as she moved aside and spoke. "Come in...would you like a coke?"

"Uhhh...yeah, sure a Pepsi if you have it." Dan had replied trying not gawk at the inside of the house.

It was nice...too nice. It was perfect just like Penelope, what was he expecting though?

The furniture looked old, antique. It was clearly expensive. The entryway alone was huge. Dan was sure it was bigger than his family's backyard.

Penelope's family home could probably fit several of Dan's family's modest two story house into it.

Penelope motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. She spoke her going straight to business. "Next time bring your book...please."

Dan tried not to scowl in response. Who did she think she was? She was bossing him around like she was the older one.

Still a more mature voice in the back of Dan's head had spoken up _She had a point dumbo. This was a tutoring session. You needed your Chemistry book to study._

To be honest when Dan had left the house that morning he hadn't been thinking about studying. He was more interested in being able to stop by his buddy's house so he could pick up a baggie of weed.

He tried not to sound irritated as he spoke up. "Yeah...I will sorry."

He glanced around the equally impressive kitchen his curiosity getting the better of him as Penelope fetched a can of Pepsi from the fridge. "So...it's just you and your dad in this house?"

Penelope bit the inside of her cheek the question making her anxious. What business was it of Dan's who lived here.

She swallowed the lump developing in the back of her throat as she answered him. He was just trying to make small talk. "No my grandmother lives here too...she's out of town visiting family in Mobile Alabama...My father is out of town too...he does work at the Veterans hospitals sometimes. I'm home alone most of the time."

She kicked herself for her answer. Great announce you were alone in this big old house. What if Dan spread the news and her classmates took it upon themselves to have a party here?

Her friends were always bugging her to throw parties. Her dad was rarely at home after all...and her grandmother was gone almost just as much.

Penelope was usually alone unsupervised most of the time. She lived in the perfect situation for a teen party.

She had always said no though. Her father would murder her if she threw a party.

She was relieved as Dan nodded his head no mentions of parties spilling from his lips. "My grandmother lives with my family too...My dad works a lot too."

Penelope cleared her throat once again going back to business as she handed Dan his Pepsi. "We're going to be set up in the study. Come on let's get started."

Dan let out a sigh not looking forward to this.

As expected Dan was struggling through the work even with Penelope's help.

He was trying so hard, but he still could barely get through memorizing the periodic table.

His brain kept repeatedly singing Subdivisions by Rush instead of focusing on where Iron was supposed to be located on the massive chart worksheet in front of him.

Penelope was losing her patience. He was barely listening to her.

She had tried to be sympathetic at first. He was having a hard time soaking up the information.

She could understand, she was the same why in the debate class she took as an elective.

The longer they studied though the more annoyed she found herself becoming. Did he not give a crap?

She was wasting her Saturday having to skip out on her weekend art classes at the local university just to tutor Dan.

Her father had been less than pleased that she was missing her art class even if he thought it was a waste of time.

The more electives she had the better her application to Harvard would look. He had known mentions of tutoring would look good too though. So he had allowed it.

Still though Penelope was getting pissed off. She loved art class. It was one of the few things she had passion for.

If she had her way she would only focus on art, but her father wouldn't allow her. She was supposed to be a doctor not an artist.

She sighed as she continued to speak reading from the Chemistry book sat up on the coffee table in between them. "So A Chemical Compound is described as being made up of two or more different chemical elements. It is a pure substance that can be put through various chemical reactions in order to separate it's components. They have unique chemical structures based upon their parts and their atoms are held together by..."

She stopped speaking glaring down at Dan as he began to tap his pencil to the tune of Subdivisions.

Penelope began to lose her temper at this. He was staring off into space not even listening to her at all. "Oh my God can't you focus for five freaking minutes?"

Dan snapped out of his daydream. He'd been on stage with Rush rocking out instead of here with Penelope listening to _fun_ facts about the periodic table.

He let out a huff crossing his arms unable to stop himself from giving her sass. "Sorry...please continue your lecture."

With that the thin thread holding together Penelope Armstrong's patience snapped. "Why?! You clearly don't give a shit! I might as well be talking to a coat-rack. I'd get the same reaction from it!"

"Sorry, We can't all be perfect like you Princess!" Dan snapped back his own patience snapping.

She was treating him like he was gum on the bottom of her shoes once again. Why was she being such a snobby bitch to him? Why wasn't she being nice to him like she always was to everyone else.

He was shocked as Penelope shot him a look that would strike most dead. She stood up her pale face turning red with rage. "Oh fuck you! You don't know me! I'd rather give a shit than be some stoner loser idiot like you! I care about my future. You clearly don't!"

It was Dan's turn to turn red. "I care! At least I'm not a stuck up bitch! Maybe if you smoked a joint you'd be able to dislodge the stick shoved up your ass!"

"Then act like you care!" She snapped back crossing her arms over her chest.

After this outburst the pair sat in silence for a long while.

Dan began to feel guilty as he noticed Penelope wipe at her eyes. Was she crying?

He felt like a jerk. He had been a jerk. Then again so had she.

If she was such a jerk though then why did it bother him that she was crying?

He remembered the pot in his jacket pocket a sigh escaping his lips. He might as well give a peace offering in the only why he knew how.

"Do you smoke?" He blurted out feeling stupid for asking.

She was probably going to kick him out flat on his ass now.

Penelope widened her eyes at the question. She couldn't help but to feel lame as she answered knowing she was probably saying all the wrong things. "I sometimes sneak cigarettes when the stress gets to be too much."

"Not cigarettes...pot." Dan clarified not helping but to find her answer sort of cute.

She was so...innocent. God he could so corrupt her and have a blast doing it.

Penelope stared at him wide eyed her stomach rolling. Why did she have to be so lame? "No...I've never smoked pot...my friend offered me a pot brownie once...but I think he just wanted to get me good and stoned so he could get me to agree to letting him use my house for a party."

She kicked herself at this answer. Great insinuate that Dan was trying to pull off the same con.

Why was she even answering him? He was a giant ass.

Sure she hadn't been nice to him, but still...he'd been so mean. He didn't know the first thing about her.

He just made assumptions about her just like everyone else in her life did.

Dan chewed on his words for a moment trying to decide the best way to ask without getting himself kicked to the curb. "Would you like to try?...I mean no pressure, but ya know...think of it as a peace pipe."

Penelope frowned at his question. Did she want to try it?

She remembered his comment about how she could dislodge the stick from her ass if she smoked a joint.

It almost seemed comical now that she was thinking about it in a calmer frame of mind.

Maybe he was right? Maybe she could relax for once in her life if she smoked a joint.

"Okay...I mean...yeah I'll try it."

Dan grinned at the answer. This tutoring session was about to get interesting.

Penelope watched him roll the joint a bit impressed as he moved at an expert pace rolling it in record time.

She watched her eyes growing wide as he lit the joint taking a deep breath in exhaling a cloud of smoke. His shoulders slumped a look of bliss crossing his features.

It was almost an erotic sight...the smoke pouring from his lips...it was almost magical. She felt stupid for thinking this of course.

God she was such a dork.

He turned to her almost laughing at the look on Penelope's face. She was so innocent. Christ, she was adorable.

"You want to try the joint or let me shotgun it?"

"Shotgun?...Isn't that where you like exhale into my face and I take in the smoke?" Penelope replied causing Dan's eyebrows to shoot up in shock.

He laughed a bit impressed at her answer. "The Princess knows something about pot. I'm shocked."

He was relieved as she chuckled at this reply instead of becoming angry at the nickname he'd shouted in rage just a moment ago. "Bite me...I'm not that innocent."

He smirked at this comment. If she wasn't that innocent why where her cheeks so pink?

"So Shotgunning is your choice?" Dan replied not wanting to admit that the idea was kind of sexy.

He could get right up against her face almost to the point of kissing and exhale smoke in between those pretty plump pink lips.

Penelope chewed over her choice. Was she actually doing this? It wasn't too late to back out a voice reminded her.

The idea of backing out now was mortifying though. And she was curious. Would smoking pot shut up her brain and allow her to relax for once in her sixteen years of living?

"Yeah. That's my choice." She replied hoping that she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"Okay...come here." Dan replied yanking her a bit closer to him.

Penelope felt her cheeks flush as she stared up at him. He was taller than her. So much taller.

She couldn't help but to realize he was kind of handsome.

She couldn't help but to want to sketch him.

His jawline was sharp and he had this cute little dimple in his chin. His ears were a little big but it was kind of cute. His glasses had been pushed up to rest on the top of his head making his eyes so much more viable to her gaze.

His eyes were so damn pretty. She knew most people didn't think brown eyes were anything special. Everyone always commented on her blue eyes, how lucky she was to have such pretty blue eyes.

Penelope thought brown eyes were so gorgeous though. They were the color of sweet milky chocolate, crisp autumn leaves, rich thick soil, and the deep mahogany wood of the intricate bed frame in her bedroom.

Dan's eyes were no exception to all these little descriptions. They were so gorgeous.

Dan could admit that despite the slight high already setting in he was a bit entranced by Penelope's baby blues. They were like fields of cornflowers. They were like the bluest skies, perfect and cloudless.

Dan snapped out of it his voice growing a bit deeper as nerves set in. "So uhh open your mouth...I'm going to press my lips real close to yours okay...I'm going to exhale and you need to breath in...not like when you smoke a cigarette though...don't inhale that way...just hold the smoke in...let it soak in for a minute or two before exhaling...hold it in as long as possible."

Penelope widened her eyes...this was almost like kissing. Sure she'd been kissed before...once...but still.

She felt her cheeks flush almost tempted to ask if there was another way. The idea of doing what he was describing felt so exciting though, it was something so out of character for her.

She was tired of being the perfect princess. Shotgunning pot with Dan was so not perfect princess behavior.

She opened her mouth in what she hoped was wide enough to pull this off.

Dan took a deep drag holding it in.

He leaned closer to her his eyes still staring into hers. Their lips were only a few inches apart. They were so close to touching lips. Dan was almost tempted to go for it and press his lips to hers.

She'd probably slap him for the action though.

He couldn't get over how innocent she looked staring up at him her pretty lips so close to his own. He would by a liar if he tried to say that this wasn't turning him on.

He could imagine kissing her and yanking her over into his lap. She'd grind those hips against his building up a sweet friction making her moan against his lips. She would be able to feel his hard cock straining against the confines of his jeans. She would let out cute little gasps as she rocked against him. Moans would spill from her lips as she grew wetter and wetter for him. He could touch those perfect breasts of hers. They probably wouldn't fit in his hands even if his hands were big, Her breasts would be more than a handful. He'd massage her breasts getting her nipples nice and hard. Would he be able to feel those nipples through the thin material of her bra and her t shirt.

Dan did his best to pull his brain away from this fantasy but he couldn't help but to notice the slight twitch in his groin Excalibur liking this idea.

No he wasn't that experienced sexually or really realtionship wise. There had been this one girl the summer before but it hadn't been serious. She'd been a friend and they'd messed around a little. She was older than him.

Once she had gotten a boyfriend though she'd dropped him.

Dan nodded his head signaling it was time. He exhaled a thick cloud of smoke spilling in between them.

Penelope closed her eyes as the smoke flooded her senses. She did her best to follow Dan's instructions breathing in but not inhaling fully.

She closed her mouth her eyes opening the pair still not parting. She finally allowed herself to exhale the burn of the thick sweet smoke torching her throat.

She only coughed a tiny bit and Dan could admit he was proud. He'd expected her to cough immediately.

"You want to do it again?" He blurted out expecting her to say no.

He was pleased as she nodded her head a silent go ahead to do it once more.

He repeated the action a few times more and the longer they repeated the process the more slack Penelope became.

The stress melted right off her frame and she found herself sinking against the sofa.

She wasn't sure why she giggling so much as Dan spoke taking another drag not shotgunning this time. "So is that stick gone yet?"

"So gone." She giggled her head falling back.

Dan grinned at this. She looked so much different. That snobby aura that had shone off of her since she had found out she would be tutoring him was so far gone.

She spoke giggling again. "I don't think this is what Mrs. Williams meant when she said I was supposed to tutor you in chemistry...this is more biology...I mean it's a plant...Pot is a plant, not a chemical."

Dan burst out laughing at this statement. She was funny when she was stoned. He wanted to get her stoned more often if this was how she acted. "You're such a dork."

Penelope laughed shaking her head. "Nu uh...I'm a stuck up bitch Princess remember?"

Dan snorted at this shaking his head. "Sorry about that...I was an asshole."

"It's okay. I was a giant bitch...I don't mean to be ya know...I mean I don't mean to be soooooo"

She paused giggling the high making everything hilarious. Her brain didn't work right and it felt great.

She spoke again frowning trying hard to be serious. "I'm not like everyone thinks I am you know? I'm not this perfect genius. I mean...yeah I'm smart, but I don't think intelligence can be accurately measured. I mean tests are so stupid and set up in one singular way...like you can tell a monkey, a dog, and a fish to climb a tree but the monkey will be the only one to do it...and like if you expect a fish to climb at tree or ride a bike of course you're gonna think the fish is a fucking idiot."

She paused giggling as Dan laughed having to admit he was enjoying listening to her ramble on. Her lectures were way better when she was high.

"I'm sick of being a monkey...I'm like a stupid trained ape. It's like I'm in the circus. My dad is the ringleader and all the teachers are...I don't know...like clowns or lion tamers or some shit." Penelope laughed her laughter a bit sad as her giggles were replaced with a sadness that always creeped around in the back of her mind.

"I hate the fucking circus."

"You say fuck a lot for a Perfect Princess." Dan teased sensing the sadness in her voice.

She laughed nodding her head. "Fuck you."

Dan snorted the words spilling from his mouth. "If you're offering sex buy me dinner first."

Penelope didn't slap him like he'd expected instead she laughed. She laughed hard teasing him. "In your dreams Danaroo."

Dan burst out laughing at the goofy pet name.

She spoke again after Dan passed her the joint trusting her now to take a hit off it.

She inhaled making him proud as she took it like a pro.

"I'm serious though...My dad wants me to go to Harvard and be a doctor. My whole life has been scheduled and planned from the moment I was a fetus...hell he had a plan when I was still a sperm in his balls."

Dan laughed at this shaking with giggles at her comment about balls.

She continued to speak giggling as well despite that sadness in the back of her mind. "I don't want to go to Harvard. I don't want to be a doctor."

"What do you want to do?" Dan asked a little shocked by her confession.

He'd assumed she was okay with being destined for greatness, being the most likely to succeed.

"I don't know...I like art...I really like to draw...I want to draw. Or maybe sing...I can't sing but I like music...You were tapping your pencil to Subdivisions earlier...that's a great song...Rush is amazing." She admitted surprised to see the shock on Dan's face.

That shock was replaced with excitement. "I fucking love Rush. Shit they're amazing. I want to be a musician."

"You could probably do it." Penelope replied liking the spark in Dan's eyes.

Despite his high it was obvious he was clearly passionate about music.

He did care.

Dan gave her a sad smile shaking his head. "Nah...Avi isn't going to pay for me to major in music...He said I need a career with a set salary."

"Avi?" Penelope asked frowning. Who was Avi and why'd he get to decide Dan's future.

"My dad...I call my mom and dad by their first names." Dan explained chuckling at the look of total confusion on her face.

She nodded her head giggling. "My dad would murder me if I called him Bill...Yo Dr. Bill this Harvard shit is fucked. Fuck you. I'm gonna be an artist and design Dan's first album cover art."

Dan laughed at this joining her giggles. "It's a deal. You make my first album art."

They turned to face one another silence setting in. Dan wasn't sure what came over him but he took a chance his voice growing a bit higher as he prayed she wouldn't hate him.

"I want to kiss you." He stated getting lost in her eyes once again.

Penelope felt her heart begin to race staring up at him. Did she want him to kiss her?

She made her choice the words spilling from her lips all reservations leaving her. "Then kiss me Danaroo."

Dan would have laughed if his lips didn't crash against hers the spark running right through the both of them.

His arms wrapped around Penelope's waist as his tongue begged for permission to slide against hers. She opened her mouth allowing it a moan spilling from her lips as Dan pulled her close his hands roaming her body.

She felt a bit lost as what to do with her hands. He was a good kisser. Better than her. He took dominance over the kisses making her turn to putty in his hands.

She placed one hand around his waist clutching onto his jacket as the other rested against his cheek.

Dan smiled as their lips finally parted. He spoke his voice hopeful. "I don't want this to be a one time thing...Can...Can we do this more...I mean again...can we do this again?"

"Smoking pot or kissing?" Penelope blurted out hoping the answer would be both.

Dan grinned his lips sliding along hers in a much more innocent kiss as he spoke "Both Princess both."

...

Arin almost fell out of the lawn chair in his backyard laughing as Dan told him the story.

He spoke having a hard time recovering from his giggled. "Oh my god...that's how you two met...I knew you were high school sweethearts but oh my god. You turned her into a toker."

"No one says toker Arin." Dan laughed shaking his head.

He had no idea why he'd never told this story before.

Arin had mentioned that Dan's and Penelope's 17th wedding anniversary was tonight though and the story had spilled from Dan's lips.

"So she told her dad to fuck Harvard right?" Arin asked having a feeling he already knew the answer.

Penelope Avidan was a Mrs. Avidan not a Dr. Avidan.

Dan gave Arin a somewhat sad smile nodding his head. "Yeah she did...her dad kicked her out...He walked in on us making out once...he didn't know about me...We were Seniors in high school and I was barely going to graduate...He hated me. He thought I was a loser. He told her she wasn't going to get knocked up by me and waste all they'd worked hard for. She told him to go to hell."

Dan always felt a little guilty when he thought back to that night. She had snapped on her dad.

She had defended Dan. She had told her dad that she wasn't going to Harvard next fall.

She had already secretly applied to the same University as Dan.

They had both got in and they'd both been debating rather they'd live in a dorm separate from one another or see if they could swing a studio.

She had told her dad she had applied to an art program at Dan's school of choice and she'd gotten in.

She was following her own plans.

Her dad had told her if she was going to throw away what they'd worked for then she could get out of his house.

So she had done just that.

Dan had helped her pack her things and they'd shown up on his parents doorstep.

Luckily Dan's parents had adored Penelope. They thought she was a good influence on Dan.

His grades had risen high enough for him to not only graduate but to get into a university. It was thanks to Penelope that it had happened.

She had pushed Dan to work harder and to stay focused. They'd studied and by that they meant they had actually studied.

She had encouraged him when he felt like he couldn't do it. She had reassured him and kept him focused on making the grade.

So when Penelope had shown up beside Dan with tears in her eyes the Avidans had taken her in.

She had roomed with Dana of course.

They loved Penelope but they knew that they had dating teens under their roof and weren't going to let anything happen.

Dan could still remember how bright his cheeks had gotten when his mom had shoved a package of condoms at him her eyes wide _I tried to get your father to give you these...but uh...he's...he's ya know...so be safe Danny...I know you're at that age and I know you love Penelope and when you love a girl you..._

 _Dan had been mortified he'd just nodded his head and squeaked out a Debbie! Oh my God, please stop. I know about the birds and the bees...I'll use it...Oh God..._

Dan sighed a smile crossing his lips. "I don't know what I did to deserve Penny...I mean jeez Arin she stuck with me through so much. She's always been there."

It was true they'd been through a lot. She'd stuck by him as he struggled rather unhappily through college.

He'd gone into advertizing because the high school guidance counselor had suggested it.

He hated it. He wanted to be a musician, but he had to stick with school. His parents were counting on him to get his degree.

"Didn't you spent a semester in France? You did that student exchange program in college...Your Junior year right? Did you guys do long distance or something?" Arin asked a frown crossing his features.

He was amazed he'd never asked. It had just never come up.

He'd just known that Dan and Penelope were long married high school sweethearts. He'd never asked for more information.

"Yeah. I traveled a lot too...Actually uh...this is kind of embarrassing and don't tell Penny I told you because she thinks It makes her sound like a spoiled brat...but her grandmother...she liked me. She thought I was sweet and she thought I made Penny happy...soo when she found out I was going to have to leave Penny and do long distance with her...she uh, she fronted Penny the money to follow me...So Penny took a semester off and followed me. She kept me sane honestly...I mean I was struggling with OCD and anxiety and my depression was there...and she never left me. She stayed by my side."

He sighed knowing that was the best way to describe their relationship. She stuck by his side.

When things in his mind grew dark she was his moon and his stars. She was like a firefly lighting his way in the darkness.

He spoke again shaking his head. "I mean shit Arin this woman stood by me when I was twenty six...You know I spent that year doing nothing but smoking pot and playing Morrowind. I was a giant loser...I felt like such a failure. She was the one who worked odd jobs and kept us a float most of the time. I told her she should dump me and she scolded me. She told me that when she married me she promised to stick by me in the sunshine and the clouds and just because it'd been cloudy for a long time didn't mean she was running away."

He could still remember the day he'd decided to get his shit together.

He'd been sitting on the couch feeling sorry for himself. He'd lost another dead end job at fucking Staples of all places. He'd failed the drug test because he was stoned. He was always stoned.

He was an idiot. He was a failure. Penelope's dad had been right. He was a loser and he was dragging her down.

She deserved more. They'd only been married for a few years and she had been the main bread winner most of the time.

She'd just landed a job working as a receptionist at a tattoo parlor. She had hopes of maybe being a tattoo artist one day.

It was funny the preppy little princess was now a punk rocker. With a couple of subtle tattoos, a ring though her right nostril, and a blunt short haircut.

Dan always joked that she was cooler than him now.

He was a stoner musician trying to make it big. He worked hard in his last band and they'd broken up.

He'd been in that band for six years and it had failed. He felt like a loser.

He'd been in bands after college even though he had his degree in advertizing. He had devoted himself to music with Penelope's support.

She always supported him. She trusted him she insisted. Life isn't a rose garden Dan. You're my rose though so I don't care, she would tell him when he apologized for not being able to give her nice things.

She deserved so much more than what he gave her.

He'd been almost in tears by the time Penelope had come home from work.

She'd held him in her arms as he told her that he'd lost his job.

He could remember the words he'd said. "You deserve more. I'm such a loser. I'm an idiot baby. All I do is smoke pot and play that stupid video game...The pot doesn't even make me feel good anymore. It used to help with my anxiety but now it's making it worse. You work so hard. It's like you're the only adult in this relationship. You said that the last time we fought...and you were right. Your friends think I'm a loser and they're right. You should leave me and save yourself before I burn us both down."

She had taken him by shock. She had placed her hands on his cheeks rather harshly as she'd forced him to look at her.

He could still remember her words full of love but so stern. "I love you Daniel. I mean sure we've fought a couple of times but I never have stopped loving you. When those assholes who called themselves my friends called you a loser what did I say?"

Dan frowned still so trapped in his own self loathing. "You told them to go fuck themselves. That I'm not a loser."

Penelope nodded her head her voice still so stern. "And you aren't. You aren't a loser. You are my husband. I know you've had a rough year baby...we both have. I'm never going to leave you though. You aren't burning us down Dan. You have a match but it's burning because you still have passion. You're going to start another band and you're going to make it. I believe in you. You just have to try to see through the clouds. I trust you Dan. I'm never going to leave you."

She'd pressed her lips to his and his doubts had faded. She'd pulled back and given him a little grin. "Now come to the bedroom and I'll show you just how much I love you."

As they'd laid in the afterglow of their lovemaking Dan had made a choice. He wasn't going to smoke pot anymore. He had told Penelope the truth. The pot wasn't fun anymore.

It didn't make him feel good anymore. It made the anxiety so much worse.

He had to get his shit together. He had to try too see through the clouds.

Things had still been tough of course. They had moved from Philly to Brooklyn and he'd started Skyhill with a friend. He'd tried to get it off the ground passing out albums to everyone he could find to give him some time.

He hung out outside of concerts and passed the album on to bands. He'd even given Sia an album during one of her concerts.

Things just hadn't taken off though. He had failed again.

When he felt like he'd failed Penelope had made him laugh. She'd tell him _It's not a failure Danaroo it's just a kick in the balls. It hurts but you'll be okay._

When Skyhill had broken up he'd tried out a few other bands, not singing just playing bass.

He had needed a break from trying to make it big.

He'd taken some comedy classes, improv. He'd needed a change.

A friend had introduced him to Brian and they'd started Ninja Sex Party. Ross had shown Arin a video of the band on YouTube and the rest was history.

Dan closed his eyes the years of memories sinking from his mind as he felt a gentle push to his shoulder.

He opened his eyes to see his wife staring down at him a small grin on her face. "Hey you."

"Hey." He replied pressing a kiss to the hand that had shoved him.

Arin spoke up still laughing. "I can't believe Dan taught you to smoke pot."

Penelope's head fell back a groan leaving her lips. "Jesus, Dan. You told him that story."

Dan chuckled at this nodding his head as he pressed another kiss to her hand. "Sorry Princess. I took a trip down memory lane."

Arin laughed again shaking his head. "You cursed him out...you cursed like a sailor...and he married you. God I spent all my time wooing Suzy when I could have just asked her to curse me out."

Penelope shook her head a laugh spilling from her lips as Dan spoke. "Oh she still drops F bombs...just not in front of the kids."

He glanced up at his wife a grin on his face. "Did the kids settle in at Brian's okay?"

"Oh yeah. You know he has the fear of god put into our children." Penelope replied thinking of their family.

Three kids, two girls and a boy. They all had dark wild curls like their dad. They had his eyes too. They only got Penelope's freckles, though their eldest's hair did have a hint of red to it.

Ruth Marie Avidan or Ruthie as she liked to be called was eight. Daniel James Avidan or DJ was five. And last but not least Debbie Thea Avidan, or Dee as they called her to avoid confusion with Dan's mom , was barely a year old.

Dan laughed at her comment about Brian. He explained the cute little story to Arin though he knew the man had heard it a dozen times "Yeah he convinced our kids he's an actual ninja. He told them that they too can be ninjas if they follow the proper training under him. It's kind of adorable...it's really fucking adorable actually. He fooled them into following his orders. They're so afraid he won't let them become real ninjas that they are afraid to misbehave for him."

Arin chuckled knowing he had heard this story over a dozen times from both Brian and Dan. It was still pretty cute though.

He could remember how anxious Dan had been about coming to LA with his family in tow.

Dan had a four year old and a new baby when Arin had asked him to join Game Grumps.

He'd somehow reassured both Dan and Penelope that he would help them settle in in LA and he had.

They had moved in with Barry at first at Barry's insistence.

Barry had needed a roommate and two roommates was even better even if they had kids in tow.

Dan had been anxious that they were some sort of annoying burden mooching off his new friend's goodwill.

Barry had reassured him that he enjoyed having Dan and the family around though and it was the truth.

Little Ruthie was the one who had succeeded in helping win Barry's generosity. Ruthie had attached herself to Barry getting him wrapped around her delicate little fingers. She called him Uncle Bear.

Dan stood up still finding it funny that he had to lean down a bit to press a kiss to his wife's lips. "Are you ready for your anniversary surprise Princess?"

"Lead the way Danaroo." She replied causing Arin to burst into giggles again over the goofy petname.

...

Penelope was puzzled as Dan drove them to a park.

She spoke not helping but to joke. "If you're hoping for kinky car-sex you are going to be disappointed. It's still daylight so no backseat fun for you."

"Very funny." Dan remarked shaking his head.

They'd spent more than enough time in the backseat during their teenage years.

She said nothing as Dan spoke. "Come on we're going to take a walk before dinner."

They walked a long while her arm linked in Dan's. Dan talked about work and she told him about the art class she'd taught today.

She had gone back to school and gotten the credentials she needed to qualify to teach an art class.

She only did it part time. She taught at a group of kids at a local community center.

It was far from her plans of being a tattoo artist but she had found she loved it more than she would have ever dreamed.

She liked teaching kids to draw and Dan insisted she was meant for the job. She liked to hope she could help kids who were the way she'd once been, stuck following their parents dreams but loving art so deeply in their hearts.

Dan stopped at a bench the pair sitting. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket his hand brushing along something. "I have a gift for you. Close your eyes out and hold out your hand"

"It better not be a joint. We quit." She joked shaking her head knowing he used to present joints like this to her back when they'd still smoked pot.

"So funny." Dan replied shaking his head as he did what he asked her eyes closing her hand reaching out.

He placed the small wooden box in the palm of her hand. "Now open it up."

She opened her eyes raising an eyebrow down at the small box. It was a jewelry box.

She opened it Dan unable to stop himself from pulling out the necklace inside it. Holly had hooked him up with it. It was homemade.

He held it up to her snapping the box shut before she had a chance to catch glimpse of the next surprise.

She looked at the necklace a small smile crossing her lips. It was a silver chain with two little silver pendants handing from it; a moon and stars.

Dan placed it around her neck as he spoke. "What do I call you when crap in my head starts to get too gloomy?"

"Your moon and stars. I light up the dark for you." She replied a small laugh spilling from her lips as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Smart girl"

She stared down at the necklace a smile crossing her lips. "It's beautiful thank you."

She paused a flirty smile crossing her lips. "In fact it's so beautiful that I'm going to wear it tonight with that little thing you like."

Dan couldn't ignore the stir in his the confines of his jeans knowing just what little thing she was talking about.

It was a silky retro lingerie set. It was a corset and pantie set with garters and hose. It was pink and sweet. Just like she'd been back when they'd first met.

Dan was tempted to suggest going home and getting right to wearing that little thing.

He knew he had another gift to give though. "Open the box again. There's something else there."

Penelope frowned wondering what else he had up his sleeve.

She did as he said spotting a piece of paper folded up into a neat square.

She placed the box on the bench pulling out the paper. She unfolded it studying the note.

Marry me.

She widened her eyes a little confused as she tried to make a joke. "We're already married Dan...I hope you didn't forget or I'm going to be pissed."

Dan rolled his eyes slightly as he explained. "You remember how I proposed."

Penelope giggled nodding her head. "We were stoned and naked. You'd just given me a pretty awesome orgasm and you blurted out _we should get married...no really marry me._ "

Dan shook his head a huff escaping his lips. "I had a big plan on how to propose too but my dumbass stoned brain went _nope Penny just rode you like her life depended on it propose now._ "

"I said yes Dan." She pointed out still giggling.

He shook his head sighing. "Yeah and we were broke. We got married in my parents backyard. Your dad didn't show up...you wore that lacy white dress you got at a thrift shop. My grandma helped you make it attractive. Our wedding lasted like ten minutes because we didn't go with a Jewish wedding that my dad was hoping on."

"I'm not Jewish and you didn't want me to convert." She pointed out causing him to laugh.

"Yeah but my parents still thought you were an angel sent to keep me in line...We wrote our own vows. We had a honeymoon at a hotel my parents paid for." He sighed remembering how he'd felt so guilty he wanted to give her more but they couldn't afford it.

"I loved our wedding. I loved our honeymoon too." She pointed out spotting the insecurity in his eyes.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I would have married you wearing a garbage bag standing in the middle of a dumpster Dan."

Dan snorted shaking his head. He had a feeling she wouldn't have literally done that.

He let out a small sigh saying the same thing he'd told her a million times. "I had to get your grandmother to help me buy an engagement ring and wedding bands...She was always giving us money."

"She loved you. She said you reminded her of my grandfather." Penelope pointed out chuckling.

"And I would whisper to you and make you laugh because I'd ask if your grandfather had been a Jewish stoner?" Dan replied causing her to laugh again.

He shook his head a sigh leaving his lips again. "I felt so bad...your engagement ring was so tiny...I mean it's barely a speck of a diamond. I wanted to give you the hope diamond and all I could afford was this pitiful little ring."

"I like my pitiful little ring. The Hope Diamond is cursed Danny." Penelope pointed out staring down at the ring he was still so ashamed of.

It was a pretty sad looking little thing. Her friends had laughed at it asking her if she was serious when she'd showed it off.

She had told them that yes she was deadly serious and she loved her ring.

She did. Dan had given it to her so she had loved it.

Dan spoke shaking his head his lips pressing to her forehead. "I want to give you more... I want to give you the wedding I dreamed of giving you and the ring I should have given you. I can afford it now...we could go on a new honeymoon an actual honeymoon to wherever you want to go...so I'm asking you to marry me again...or I guess that's not the way to ask...We are still married...so uhh I guess it's a vow renewal."

Penelope smiled already knowing her answer. "I'm saying yes...but only one one condition. You let me keep this engagement ring. I love it. I love it even if it is pitiful. I love you. So yes I will marry you again."

Dan pressed his lips to hers his insecurities fading.

He pulled away from the kiss holding her close to him his voice soft as he teased her. "I love you you stuck up Princess."

"I love you too you stoner idiot."


	2. The Future Is Ours

I had written the first chapter of this fic as just a stand alone one shot. I decided I like these characters though so I wanted to sort of continue writing about them. The chapters will just be different moments of their lives together.

...

Penelope resisted the urge to slam her head hard into the old creaky lockers she was currently standing in front of. She didn't have much time to unload her schoolbooks and gather what she needed before it would be time to head off to her afterschool college prep class.

She didn't want to go to yet another afterschool class. It was Friday afternoon and there would be a three-day weekend. She just wanted to relax for once in her life. Her head hurt so much. Her entire body ached.

She hadn't been sleeping well thanks to her ever-growing workload. It was her senior year of high school which meant that her father had been really stacking on the pressure.

She had to get into Harvard. She had to keep working. All she did was work though.

Penny was sick of working. She was sick of her father. She was sick of books and learning. She was sick of school. She was so sick of hearing about Harvard and Medical School.

She was sick of everything to be honest. She was burning out. She was past burning out actually.

There was only one person on this planet who she wasn't sick of seeing, Dan.

Her schedule had been so stacked that they barely had time to spend together outside of school. Penny was so sick and tired of not seeing Dan outside of school.  
She was almost amazed that Dan hadn't dumped her yet. She felt like the worlds worst girlfriend. They barely had time to sneak a few quick kisses here and there between classes. They had lunch together of course which was usually spent sat back in the corner of the cafeteria curled up as close to one another as possible.

Outside of school though her father had made sure she was more than busy enough that she didn't have time to do much more than sleep and study.  
She was so surprised Dan put up with what being with her meant. Leigh Daniel Avidan was a saint. He loved her despite her failures as a decent girlfriend.

Penny still couldn't believe he loved her. The words slid out his mouth with no effort. He would whisper the words to her like a prayer; I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you Princess, I love you Penny.

Penny had lost friends due to her relationship with Dan and so had he. People didn't get it; him and her together. The Princess and the Stoner.

Dan and Penny had quickly realized that they didn't care if people got it though. They didn't care what their friends thought. What they had together was amazing and they didn't want it to end.

Penny slammed her locker shut making a quick impulsive decision. Screw her College Prep Class. She wanted to see Dan. She was going to find a way to spend her three-day weekend with Dan.

She practically ran to the high school parking lot praying she hadn't missed him yet.

She let out a relieved sigh as she spotted him about to climb into his shitty little car. She was unable to stop herself from practically tackling him into an embrace causing him to let out a surprised little cry.

He recovered from his shock his arms encircling her just as tightly. She held on to his slender frame her head buried against his chest taking in his familiar scent; pot, laundry detergent, deodorant, and cologne he'd used to attempt to cover the scent of pot.

Dan was just as eager to take in the familiar scent of his girlfriend, his face burying against the nape of her neck. He took in the rosy smell of her shampoo mixed with the sweet grapefruit scent of her perfume.

He'd missed her. Sure, he saw her every school day, but it wasn't for as long as he wanted. He missed holding her and kissing her and making her laugh. He craved her when she wasn't around.

They rarely were able to see one another outside of school unless they came up with a lie to tell her father. Her father didn't know that Dan and she were together.

It hadn't been an ideal situation. Her father had only met Dan once though and he hated him. Dan knew that Dr. Bill Armstrong could smell the pot lingering on Dan's clothing. He thought Dan was a loser, trouble, and not good enough to be anywhere near Penelope.

It made Penny feel like garbage having to deny to her father that Dan and she were anything more than friends.

After all she'd already met Dan's family. Dan had been proud to introduce her as his girlfriend. The Avidans had welcomed her with open arms. They had adored her and she had adored them. They were so different from her own family. Dan's family was as sweet as he was. They supported one another with gentle reassurance. They laughed and joked with each other. They hugged and hung around one another without fighting.

Dan had a feeling that Penny's family would never welcome him with the same open arms. Penelope's grandmother had seemed to like him well enough. He had been stoned off his ass the only time he'd met Penny's grandmother though and Dan had a feeling the old woman could tell.

Still though it hadn't been pure hatred at first sight the way it had been with Penelope's father.

There had been a billion times over the past year that he just wanted to say fuck it and tell Penelope's father that he was her boyfriend. He knew what would happen though.

Penny would be ripped away from him by her father. She would be sent away to boarding school or off to live with her aunt in Ireland. Penny's father would do whatever it took to keep her far from Dan.

He would do whatever it took to make sure that Dan never saw Penelope ever again. He would try to ruin Dan in any way possible.

Dan had even had nightmares about Dr. Bill Armstrong sending the police to pay Dan a visit. After all Penny was still only a minor at seventeen. Dan had turned eighteen back in March.

If Penny's father wanted to he could say that Dan had taken advantage of Penny. Dr. Armstrong could find a way to prove that Penny and Dan had sex and could try to say that Penny wasn't old enough to consent.

Because of all of this Dan knew that they would have to wait to let Dr. Armstrong know about their relationship until Penny turned eighteen. Once she was eighteen her father couldn't do or say a thing.

Dan did his best to shove these thoughts from his mind as he spoke his voice muffled slightly by Penny's neck. "I thought you had college prep class."  
"I'm skipping it. I missed you too much... I've missed you so much." Penny admitted pulling her face back from Dan's chest to speak.

Dan was unable to stop himself from teasing her his lips sliding along hers in a far too chaste kiss. "Naughty girl, skipping school."

Penny smiled into the kiss unable to deny the wave of lust that washed over her at his words. She pulled away as she spoke her voice showing a hint of shyness. "I need you Danny."

She paused her lips pressing to the act never an easy one given the fact that she had to stand on her tip toes to reach his lips. She spoke again as she pulled away from the kiss. "I missed you. I'm so stressed out and I hate everything but you right now. I need you to make me feel good."

Dan couldn't stop the low moan from spilling from his lips. He spoke already knowing the answer as he asked her a simple question. "Jay's place?"

Penny nodded her head eagerly already yanking from him to head to the passenger's seat of his car.

Jay was a year older than Dan. They'd been friends for a long while now which is why Jay let Dan use his shitty little trailer when he needed to find a place to escape with Penny.

Dan guessed Jay felt sorry for Penny and him.

Jay had met Dan at a comic store and they'd bonded over music. Though Jay was only a year older than Dan, Dan guessed that Jay saw him as a little brother of sorts.  
So, the trailer key had been handed Dan's way after Dan had complained a few times about having no where to find a little privacy with Penelope outside the backseat of his car.

Jay was rarely home after all. He had a girlfriend in down in Philly and spent most of his time down there. He'd slipped Dan a key a long while ago with permission to use to trailer for whatever he wanted within reason of course.

When Penelope's father wasn't out of town Dan found himself taking her to Jay's trailer. It was their backup place to crash when her father was around.

The trailer had a spare bedroom of course. Jay had been quick to tell Dan to use it if he needed it and Dan had found that Penny and he needed it more often than not.

They'd already made their calls lying and saying they were sleeping over at friends houses and staying for their weekend. Dan's parents hadn't had an issue but Penny's father had been a bit annoyed. She had managed to convince him that it was so she could study with a partner and he'd calmed down then.

Penny had almost felt the stress melt off of her the second Dan had lit the joint. She'd become well versed in the art of smoking joints, but she would be lying if she tried to say she didn't allow Dan to shotgun it to her sometimes still. She knew it was stupid but shotgunning brought back sappy memories of how they'd become a couple.

After they'd gotten good and high the clothes had come off and they'd found themselves skin to skin.

Penny was still shocked at how playful making love to Dan was. She'd always assumed sex was serious and passionate. In reality though there was laughter and messes mixed in with that passion.

Dan had been her first. He had been her first experience in most things. Dan had to admit that it had been basically the same story with him. There had been a girl before Penelope but aside from that he had gone into sex with Penny almost as lost as she was.

They'd figured it out though through trial and error and laughs and kisses.

The laughter struck up again as they laid pressed close to one another. The room held a mixed scent of pot and their previous sweaty activities. A condom laid tied off hidden in a tissue in the little trash can beside the bed. His glasses lay discarded on the bedside table. A hint of smoke still remained hanging in the air as the joint laid long forgotten for more amorous activities.

Dan pulled the light blanket against their nude bodies doing his best to warm them in the cooling room.

He felt his cheeks flush as Penny pressed a kiss to the cleft in his chin her voice sleepy and teasing. "I'd suggest getting cleaned up in the shower but I know you turn to putty if I touch your dick while you're standing up."

"Yeah we learned that the hard way. "Dan grumbled trying to shove back any memories of the only time they'd attempted shower sex.

Their venture into sex in the shower had started out great, slick and soapy and playful. He'd pinned her against the wall and slid into her. She had clung on to his slender form her legs wrapping around his hips as he thrust into her. It had been perfect until he'd started to feel his knees buckle. He'd tried to fight it but before he'd known it they'd come tumbling to the ground and had a few bruises to show for it.

Penny giggled her lips sliding along his as she spoke teasing him still. "It's okay. It was an experience. I like that you turn to pudding when I touch Excalibur."

He snorted at this knowing she wouldn't let him live down the little private nickname he had for his privates.

"And I like the noises you make." He replied his hand caressing her soft curves.

He pressed his lips to hers his voice drowsy as he continued. "I like that little shocked gasp you let out when I first enter you...like it's your first time every time."

She chuckled tempted to point out that the little gasp was usually because she still couldn't get over his size. He was big, bigger than most guys. No, she hadn't exactly seen most guys, but still she knew Dan was gifted in that department.

Dan continued to caress her skin as he spoke liking that he'd made all the tension melt from her body. "You feeling better Princess?"

"So much better." She replied her fingers tracing the light spread of hair along his chest.

She spoke again a small frown crossing her features as she let herself vent. "I hate my father sometimes... I actually hate him most of the time. It's like I'm not even a person. I'm a project. He wants me to be perfect. He keeps screaming at me about Medical School... He's pissed my grades have dropped."

Dan cringed knowing he was the reason her grades had dipped. No, she wasn't anywhere near failing and it wasn't a big deal to most people. She just was making a few Bs instead of straight As.

Dan's grades on the other hand had lifted since Penny and he had begun to date. She had encouraged him to keep at it. She helped him when he was stuck. She reminded him that he wasn't an idiot stoner.

He frowned having already spotted the bruise along her back. Her father had shoved her into a counter the last time they'd argued about her future. Dan had wanted to kill him.

He was almost shocked at the rage that had poured out of him when he'd seen the bruise on his girlfriend's back. He hadn't thought it was possible to feel such pure hatred and wrath.

Penny had calmed him though. She could take it she'd insisted. Her father was out of town more often than not she'd reminded him. He couldn't hurt her if he wasn't there.

Still though Dan felt sick anytime he thought about Penny's father getting too rough with her during fights. He was almost tempted to tell his parents, but that would end in a call to the police.

If by some miracle Penny was somehow removed from the home she'd have to go to Ireland to stay with her aunt and her aunt's husband. Dan would never see her again if that happened.

So, he'd believed Penny when she said she had it handled. He didn't like it but he'd kept his lips sealed about it.

Penelope spoke once again rolling her eyes. "I can't wait until I'm eighteen and I can tell him to fuck off. I don't want to be a doctor. I don't know what to do Danny."

Dan frowned not liking the despair in her voice. She sounded so hopeless at times like these. She felt trapped in a world that she hadn't planned out for herself.  
Dan wanted to help her escape the trap.

He spoke the solution to her problems seeming so simple "I know what you're going to do. You're going to apply to my choice college. They have an art program."

"Do you think I'd even get in? I'm not as talented as some of the people they probably look at. Most of those kids have been drawing all their lives. My stuff probably looks like garbage compared to theirs." Penny replied her insecurities getting the best of her.

It was true, she hadn't been dedicated to art as long as some of the kids who had probably spent their entire lives dedicated to making it into art school.  
Her father wouldn't let her focus solely on art. She felt insecure with her work. Dan loved it but he didn't see all the flaws.

"You can get in. I know it. You can submit some of those drawing you did of me. I'll help you put together a portfolio if you need me to. You're going to apply to college with me and we're both going to get in. You are in control of your future Penny. You can do what makes you happy." Dan reassured her.

She gave him a small smile not sure if she believed him. Even if she did get into college with him how would she ever pay for it? Her father wouldn't pay for her to major in art.  
He wouldn't pay for anything but Harvard Medical School.

She closed her eyes trying to push these worries from her mind. She would figure it out. Dan would help her figure it out. She could probably start applying for scholarships. It wasn't too late to start applying. With her grades she was sure to gather up enough scholarships to aid her along the way.

Dan pressed a kiss to her lips sensing her apprehensions. "It's going to be great. We'll get a studio apartment together, a grimy shitty place that's all ours. We'll fill it with crappy thrift store furniture. We'll even get a goldfish. I can suffer through whatever I get stuck majoring in and you can major in art. We'll be together and no one will be able to say a thing about it. We'll start our lives together just us and it'll be our choices not your dad's."

She gave him a small smile unable to stop herself from wanting to encourage him. "You could find a way to major in music... it's what you want more than anything."

Dan let out a heavy sigh shaking his head. "I can't baby. Avi won't go for it. I need to find something to make him proud...my family is...they're not like me. I'm creative but their all brainy and academic. I gotta prove that I can make it in something sensible...music will have to wait until after I get my degree."

"You'll make it Danaroo." She replied hoping that the little stupid nickname would make some of the tension melt off of him.

She wanted to tell him to take his own advice. She wanted him to go for music and forget having to prove anything to anyone. She knew he wouldn't listen to her though.

He came from a family of scientists. He was a musician and they would never understand him.

Once he proved whatever it was he thought he had to prove he could dedicate himself to what he wanted. Penny reminded herself that she would just have to keep him sane in the meanwhile.

She pressed a kiss to his lips wanting to erase the hopeless look dancing around behind his eyes. "I love you."

"You love my pot and my dick." Dan joked causing her to let out a giggle.

She kissed him again shaking her head "I love what's attached to your dick. The pot is just a nice bonus."

He giggled pulling her closer to him his lips sliding along hers. He continued to caress her skin unable to stop his lips from working their way down her chin to her neck. He nipped at her cleavage a dopey grin crossing his features. "I love your tits."

Penny snorted at this giving his back a playful light smack. "Pervert."

"Says the woman who just said she loved my dick." Dan replied causing her cheeks to flush ever so slightly.

He still found a way to make her cheeks flush and he loved every second of it.

He pressed a kiss to her flushed cheeks his voice filled with total affection. "I love you Princess. I love every bit of you."

"I love you too Danny. I love you my love." She replied her eyes growing heavy their love making and the pot making her sleepier and sleepier by the second.  
Dan felt his own eyes begin to grow heavy as he watched her doze. He spoke as his eyes shut. "We're going to figure it out baby. Our future is ours."


	3. Never Letting You Go

Dan and Penelope hadn't intended for Penelope's father to find out about their relationship the way he had. They had actually been keeping the fact that they were a couple hidden from Penelope's father. As far as Dr. Bill Armstrong knew Dan Avidan was just Penny's obnoxious friend who Dr. Armstrong wished would fall off the face of the earth.

Dan had been the one to suggest keeping the seriousness of Penny and his relationship a secret from Penny's father. The suggestion had actually caused a little fight between Penny and he.

Penny had thought Dan's suggestion meant that he was just assuming that she was ashamed of him. She had assumed Dan was hinting that she was some kind of snob not wanting her father to know about her less prosperous boyfriend.

Dan had somehow managed to cool her temper though and explain exactly why he thought it was best to keep their relationship on the downlow when it came to her father.

Dan knew that Dr. Armstrong hated his guts. The doctor didn't even attempt to hide it. He looked at Dan like he was gum under a pair of brand new designer shoes. He made snide little comments about Dan's future plans; about how quaint they were.

Of course, when Dan wasn't around Dr. Armstrong really laid it into Penny just how much he disliked her _friend_ Dan. He didn't hold back on calling Dan a loser. He said Dan had no future. He commented on how Dan smelled like pot. He commented on how worn out Dan's clothing always seemed to be never mind the fact that Dan wore the same clothing over and over again because he honestly had no sense of fashion and he liked comfort over style. He called Dan a brainless pothead with no moral compass nor any ambitions. He said time and time again that he didn't like _that boy_ being in his home. He insisted that Dan was just going to drag Penny down.

It was so hard for Penelope to bite her tongue and resist defending Dan when her father really got into insulting him. She had learned the hard way though not to defy her father especially not when he was on a rant.

Dan had the distinct feeling that if Dr. Armstrong knew Dan was with his daughter then he'd make sure Penelope never saw Dan again. Dan couldn't bear the thought of losing Penny so he knew that their relationship would have to be a secret for now.

It hadn't been easy of course; keeping her father in the dark. They had lied, they had lied a lot. Needless to say, Penny spent a lot of time studying with friends.

Dan could admit that the hardest part of keeping her father in the dark was not being able to touch Penelope the way he wanted to when her father was around.

He was usually so affectionate with Penelope but when her father was around he had to keep his hands off of her.

The times when both Dr. Armstrong and Penelope's grandmother Thea were out of town were like heaven to Dan and Penny. During those times Dan and Penny had Penny's house all to themselves and they made good use of the privacy.

They were on Thanksgiving break and once again Penny's family was out of town for most of the holiday leaving the house to Dan and she. Dan had lied to his family saying that he was spending the weekend as well as Monday at his friend Joe's house.

Joe had been perfectly willing to go along with the lie. Dan had rolled his eyes and grumbled a shut up as Joe had given him a shit eating grin agreeing to go along with Dan's request for an alibi. "I'm cool with it if it gets you laid. At least one of us is getting some."

Dan had wanted to soak up his time with Penelope before the Thanksgiving holiday took up both of their time. Dan knew of course that Penny would be invited to his parent's house for dinner at least once during the holiday break.

His family adored Penelope. That realization always made Dan feel a little guilty for lying to his family about just where he was when he spent these weekends at Penny's house.

He knew of course that it was for the best. His parents wouldn't exactly approve of him sleeping over at his girlfriend's house. They would probably really disapprove if they knew that Penny and he were completely unsupervised.

Dan had already sat through one awkward conversation with his parents concerning safe sex. He definitely wasn't looking for any more of those conversations.

Dan and Penny had found themselves in the study at her house the remainders of a joint sitting out on an ashtray on the coffee table. Penny sat straddled over Dan's lap her lips locked against his in a deep bruising kiss. Her knee length black skirt laid dis-guarded on the floor leaving her in a pair of thin pink panties and a long sleeved red and white striped blouse.

Dan remained fully dressed only his jacket laid draped over the sofa. His hands found themselves gripping over her backside hard enough that he was sure he might leave bruises behind.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd left a few bruises on Penny's body in moments of passion. It was almost amusing. Dan was so gentle. He wouldn't hurt a fly, but he couldn't help but to get off a bit on leaving hickeys and little bruises on Penelope's skin in their most intimate moments.

Penny grinded against him the feel of his denim clad bulge against her center so good that she could barely form a coherent thought. He was far too dressed and it was so unfair.

She pulled her lips from his her voice high and needy. "Please baby."

Dan couldn't stop himself from giving her a smug grin as he spoke. "Please what Princess?"

Penny let out a shaky breath her cheeks flushed her entire body aching for him. "I need more Danny. Please give me more."

Dan groaned unable to deny that his body needed her just as much as she needed him. His member was straining against his jeans almost painfully. He silently thanked the lord that he'd remembered to bring a box of condoms with him sensing that they would find use for them over these next few days.

Despite his overwhelming desire for her he couldn't stop himself from teasing her ever so slightly. The sight of her blushing always got him more hot and bothered than just about anything it seemed.

It was just so adorable. He didn't understand how she could be both so sexy and so innocent at the same time.

He gave her backside a firm playful smack taking her off guard causing her to jerk against him. He groaned at the action. He glanced down between them another moan escaping his lips as he caught sight of her covered center. He could clearly see just how damp the thin little panties she was wearing were growing. She so clearly wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

She giggled as he gave her backside another smack. She managed not to jerk too much against him. She knew that her cheeks were bright pink from far more than what they'd been doing.

She spoke attempting to scold him though her giggles made her sound far less annoyed. "Leigh, seriously?"

Dan grinned giving her backside a softer smack a chuckle escaping his lips. "My first name, Penny really? Do you want me to keep spanking you?"

She took him by surprise taking the upper hand for a brief moment her hand sliding down between them giving his jean clad member a firm squeeze. "I think you want to keep spanking me. It feels like you're enjoying it."

Dan groaned his head falling back a curse slipping through his lips. "Fuck."

Penny took her chance her lips pressing to his adams apple focusing on it for a moment. She moved her lips slowly moving to the nape of his neck. She nipped at his neck sucking and licking to soothe the bites. She was unable to stop herself from wanting to leave her mark.

She couldn't help but to feel a little smug when she managed to give him a hickey. It was revenge she would always claim, for all the little love bites he left on her skin.

Dan moaned his voice rising a few octaves his need for her becoming too much. "Tell me what you want Princess."

She spoke her breath hot against his neck. "I want you Danny, please baby. I need you inside of me."

Dan spoke knowing that dirty talk always got to her. It was almost funny his sweet little proper girlfriend got all hot and bothered with dirty talk. "What part of me do you want inside of you Penny? Do you want my fingers or my tongue…or do you want this?"

She gasped as he rocked his hips against her emphasizing what _this_ meant. "That, Danny. I want that."

"What do you call it babygirl? Use your words." Dan teased pushing her just a bit farther.

He was surprised at times by how naturally things came to them at times like this. Sure, there was still laughter and the occasional clumsy little move. Still though he was shocked by how easy it was for them to read one another, how easy it was to work each other up. They had gotten more than enough experience with each other. They had learned from one another's bodies. It was so easy for them to know just what the other wanted.

Penny whined knowing just what he wanted to hear. She spoke rocking against him a little harder as she forced herself to say the words not wanting to admit just how much it turned her on. "I want your cock Danny. Please."

Dan took control flipping them over to rest against the couch cushions. He spoke not helping but to praise her as he moved to rest between her legs. "Fuck, that's my good good girl."

The pair parted from one another both wide eyed as the study's door opened the last person they wanted to see entering the room. Dan was quick to cover Penny's bottom half with his jacket as Penny's father entered the room his eyes widening.

Dr. Armstrong was quick to charge into the room his eyes shooting back and forth between Dan and Penny and the remainder of the joint sitting on the coffee table. "Penelope June Armstrong! What in the hell is going on here!"

Dr. Armstrong didn't give Penny time to respond as he moved towards Dan his fist raising. "You little son of a bitch! Get the hell away from my daughter."

Penny moved instinctively placing herself in front of Dan. She spoke her voice frantic. "Dad don't."

"Move Penelope. I'm not letting him ruin your life. For Christ's sake Penelope your sleeping with this little shit? He's got you smoking pot. I thought I taught you better. You're better than him. He's going to ruin your life." Dr. Armstrong remarked refusing to lower his fist.

Penny shook her head her eyes narrowing as she defied him. "No, I won't let you hurt him."

Dan took charge of the situation thankful that he'd lost his hard on. He had a feeling that her father would only become more irate if he saw evidence of just what Penny and Dan had been doing.

Dan spoke holding his hands up trying to defuse the situation. "Please Dr. Armstrong, sir. I swear I want nothing but the best for your daughter. I love your daughter. She means the world to me."

"Oh, you love her? Well you better take a damn good look at her because this is the last time you're going to see her. She and you are over now. I'm not going to let a pothead deadbeat like you destroy her life." Dr. Armstrong insisted.

"No. I love him too. We're together. He makes me happy. Dan is my boyfriend." Penelope snapped it feeling so good to say the words out loud to her father even in this situation.

Dr. Armstrong's face grew red his temper getting out of control as he spoke. "You're going to break up with him. He's not going to ruin everything we've worked for."

Penelope's overstressed mind snapped at these words. She stood up not caring if Dan's jacket fell from her lap leaving her in her in just her panties and her long-sleeved shirt. She was far too angry to be mortified.

"I don't want everything we've worked for. I never wanted it. You've never even bothered to ask me if I wanted any of this. I wasted so many years of my life doing what you wanted. I never even got to be a normal kid. I spent my entire childhood working and working for a future I don't want. I'm sick of it. I want to do what I want for once."

"You are being an ungrateful spoiled brat! You have a bright future ahead of you and you want to throw it all away for this loser! You're going to Harvard Medical School. You already applied and you're going to get in. We worked way too damn hard for you to throw a lifetime of hard work away." Dr. Armstrong insisted moving closer to her screaming in her face.

Dan felt a wave of fear wash over him at the sight. Dr. Bill Armstrong was so much larger than Penelope. He was a tall man who was equally broad. Dr. Armstrong kept a strict workout routine of protein and weight lifting and it showed.

It was almost comical to think such a massive brickhouse of a man had produced someone as dainty as Penelope. Penelope facing him down like this was almost like a pixie facing down a giant.

"He isn't a loser! You never gave him a chance. If you bothered to give Dan a chance you would see just how amazing he is. I didn't apply to Harvard! I threw away the Harvard application. I applied to Boston University with Dan. I applied to the art program and I got in. We're both going to Boston next fall. I don't want to be a doctor. I never wanted to be a doctor. I'm following my own plans from now on. I love Dan. He loves me and supports me in my dreams…my real dreams. I'm staying with him. You can take all of your plans for me and go to hell." Penelope snapped years of holding back just what she wanted to say to her father finally coming out.

Dr. Armstrong snapped at this defiance. He caught Penelope off guard backhanding her hard. She fell to the ground Dan snapping up from the sofa his rage overtaking him.

Dan rushed towards her father his fist raised his voice holding a dangerous edge. "Don't you touch her!"

Dr. Armstrong shoved Dan back the larger man stronger than Dan. Dan's thin frame was no match to Dr. Armstrong.

Dr. Armstrong spoke glaring at Dan. "You touch me and I'll call the police! I'll tell them you assaulted my daughter. They'll find the pot and smell it on you. Do you think they will take some stoner teenager's word over mine? They'll listen to what I tell them and you can kiss Boston goodbye."

Dr. Armstrong glared down at his daughter his eyes narrowing his words icy. "You can take this loser and get the hell out of my house. Pack your shit and leave. Don't come back until you develop some common sense. You can come back when you realize you're making a mistake. If you want to ruin your life for him then go for it. Don't come crying to me when your knocked up and stuck living like white trash in a shitty trailer park with this loser."

Dan was quick to move to Penny helping her up from the floor as her father stormed out. Dan spoke smoothing back Penelope's hair as she began to sob. "Come on Princess. Let's get you dressed okay. We'll pack you a bag and get out of here. We can go to my parents' place."

…

A bruise had begun to form along Penelope's cheek. Her father had never hit her so hard before. He had shoved her before knocking her into counters and other pieces of furniture. He had never hit her so hard though.

Her tears still hadn't dried. She couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried. She'd managed to shove everything she could think to take with her into a duffle bag and a backpack. She had to fear that if she left anything too precious behind her father would destroy it to punish her.

It wouldn't be the first time he had destroyed her belongings to punish her for disobeying him or failing him in some way. When she'd failed a test in Government at the beginning of the schoolyear her father had punished her by ripping up one of her sketch books insisting that she was focusing on extracurriculars too much.

She could still remember how Dan had tried to tape the sketches back together when he'd found them shoved away in her dresser. He'd done his best to fix the mess her father had left.

Dan kept a tight grip on the steering wheel as he tried not speed home. He was still locked in rage over what had just happened.

He felt ashamed and weak. He hadn't been able to fight back when his girlfriend had been hit. He was supposed to protect her and he'd backed down like a chickenshit.

Penny spoke her voice tiny and frightened pulling Dan's brain away from his rage. "What if your parents call the cops? I'll wind up in foster care…or with my aunt in Ireland. I'll never be able to see you again if I have to go to Ireland."

Dan reached across the armrest his hand clasping over hers. He tried to ignore his own fears as he attempted to reassure her. "You aren't going anywhere, okay? I'm not letting you be taken away from me. I love you too much to let you go for anyone. I am not letting you go."

He spoke again stopping her before she had a chance to worry herself more. "We'll talk to my parents and figure it all out. My parents will know what to do. Trust me, okay. My parents will help you. They love you. They're going to help us figure this all out."

Penelope nodded her head unsure if she believed him. She kept her hand locked in his praying that he was right.

…..

Penelope wasn't able to dry her tears even as Dan and she walked into his house. Penelope was stunned as Dan's mother took her into her arms as Dan explained what had happened leaving out the detail about just what Penelope and he had been doing when her father had walked in on them.

He found himself lying saying that he'd just been hanging out at Penny's place while his friend Joe went out on a date of his own.

Dan knew that he couldn't tell the full story given that it would mean exposing the fact that he'd never been at Joe's place to begin with. He had zero intentions of seeing Joe all weekend.

Before Penny knew it, she found herself sitting at the breakfast nook in the Avidan's kitchen across from Dan's mother. The woman had been quick to boil a kettle of herbal tea insisting that it would make Penelope feel better.

Dan had been whisked away by his father Avi to talk more about what had happened.

Penny couldn't help but to fear that the talk Avi and Dan were having would end in her being sent back to her father's place or worst it would end in a visit to the police.

She couldn't help but to be a little overwhelmed by just how maternal Dan's mother always seemed act towards her. His entire family was so sweet. She guessed she shouldn't be so shocked, of course they were sweet. They had to be sweet to have raised Dan.

Still though it was so strange for Penelope to have someone be so kind to her, let alone so maternal.

Penelope's own mother had died when she was a toddler. Constance Armstrong had died in a car accident. She'd been driving home from a brunch she had gone to. It was a holiday brunch with a few of her friends. It had been snowing outside. Constance's car had slid on the ice. The car had slid straight off the road slamming into a tree killing Constance instantly.

Penelope didn't even remember her mother, not clearly at least. She only had a few fleeting blurry memories of her mother. Fuzzy memories of her mother fixing her red locks insisting every strand of hair had to be perfect. She could remember her mother taking her swimming once too in the ocean.

Penny knew that her grandmother tried to mother her, but it wasn't the same.

Penny couldn't stop herself from tensing up as Debbie Avidan pressed a frozen bag of peas to Penny's bruised cheek. The woman spoke her voice soft. "This isn't the first time your father's hurt you is it? I know Danny and you try to deny it when I've asked in the past. I need you to tell me the truth though sweetheart. You don't have to hide it anymore."

Penny wanted to lie. She'd been making Dan lie about her father's occasional outbursts for so long now. Anytime his parents noticed the bruises Dan would just insist that Penelope was clumsy that she'd fallen roller-skating or tripped during her gym class.

It would be so easy to keep lying. Penny was tired of lying though. She couldn't help but to believe Debbie when the woman said that she didn't have to hide it anymore.

Besides she had a feeling that Debbie already knew the truth. She had probably known for a while now. She had that knowing look in her eyes that mothers seemed to get when they already knew the answer to a question they were asking.

Penny couldn't lie anymore. She was sick of lying about it. "No, it's not…it doesn't happen too often…. just when I make him mad…when I talk back and when I don't want to do what he asks…. sometimes he destroys my things too…when I disappoint him. He destroyed some of my drawings when I failed a test…. Dan tried to tape the drawings back together but it didn't really work."

She cleared her throat placing her hand over the bag of peas holding it herself allowing Debbie to pull her hand back. She spoke her voice tiny. "I just lost it on my dad…. I snapped. He wants me to follow his dreams and I know it sounds so cliché but they aren't my dreams…I just want to follow my own dreams…. My dad called Dan a loser and I just lost it. I told him I wasn't going to break up with Dan and that I'm not going to Harvard. He told me to get out and not come back until I came to my senses…. I don't know what to do. I don't have anywhere to go. My grandmother lives with my dad so I can't just stay with her….my nearest relative is my aunt but she lives in Ireland…I can't go to Ireland…I can't leave Dan. I love him, I love your son so much. I want a future with him. I know we're still so young, but I know that I love him more than anything on this planet."

Debbie couldn't help but to tense up the maternal instinct in her irate that someone had called her son a loser. The protective rage faded though quickly being replaced with pride at the fact that Penny had defended Dan without any hesitation.

Debbie could admit she'd liked Penny from the second she'd met the girl. She had to feel a bit proud that her son had brought such a sweet smart girl home.

She'd quickly seen the love in her son's eyes when he looked at Penny. She had noticed that love returned when Penny looked at Dan.

Avi Avidan was a bit dismissive of the relationship. He kept on insisting Dan was too young to understand what love was. He was too immature to commit to someone for life and understand what it meant.

Debbie was always fast to hush her husband's cynicism though.

Penelope Armstrong was a good girl and she'd been a great influence on Dan. Debbie had told Avi time and time again that they were lucky that their son had brought home such a nice girl. After all he could have brought home some nightmare who only made his grades plummet farther.

She placed her hand over Penny's giving the young girl's hand a squeeze as she tried to reassure her. "You have a place here with us."

Penny widened her eyes a little stunned by the statement. She spoke her fears coming out so easily. "But I'm not eighteen yet…My father could force me to come back to live with him if he decides. I'm not old enough to just move out."

Debbie sighed hoping that she wasn't making a promise to Penelope that she wouldn't be able to keep. "We'll take pictures of your bruises and we'll get a lawyer. We can find someone take you on probono. You can get emancipated from your father. It'll take some work but I'm sure we can find enough evidence to present to the courts."

Penny nodded her head trying not to get her hopes up on what Debbie was suggesting. It was possible though wasn't it? She could prove that she could take care of herself. She could prove that her father had hit her. She could prove to the courts that she could be on her own.

She didn't have time to focus on these thoughts for too long as Avi and Dan entered the room. Avi nodded to Penny his voice soft. "You can sleep in Dana's room for the night."

Debbie was quick to get up from the table giving her husband a look as she spoke up. "Help her get settled in Danny. Your sister is sleeping over at a friend's house for the night so she can just sleep in Dana's bed. Your father and I need to talk."

Dan sat in his mother's abandoned seat scooting it close to Penny. He lifted the bag of peas from her face trying not to frown at the sight of her bruise. He spoke up trying to make her laugh. "I have a feeling you're here to stay Princess. I'm pretty sure my mom has already decided."

Penny let out a small laugh her hand placing over his as he placed the bag of peas back over her cheek. "Your mom is kind of the best."

Dan pressed a kiss to her lips it far more chaste than he would have liked it to be. Penny spoke unable to stop herself from asking. "What did you and your dad talk about?"

Dan pressed a kiss to her forehead his cheeks flushing slightly. "Just a father son moment…. he may or may not have asked if I knew about safe sex…mostly it was just him asking if I knew about protection and it ended at that…. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to blurt out that you and I are well versed in using protection?"

He pressed another kiss to her forehead as she let out a soft chuckle at the last part of his comment. He wrapped his arms around her his eyes closing as he sunk into holding her.

The conversation he'd had with Avi had been mostly Dan pleading with his father not to involve the police. He'd found himself pouring his heart out to his father explaining how much Penny meant to him. Dan had tried to get it across to his father that he couldn't lose Penny.

Dan was just relieved that his father had been willing to hear him out. Dan knew of course that his father loved him. His father and he were just different as far as personalities came. Dan was much more on the emotional side while Avi was more centered in realism and rationality. Avi stayed reserved and kept his emotions held back while Dan let it all out. Dan wasn't sure if he'd ever even seen his father cry.

Dan had a feeling though that his father might not have much of a say in rather Penny was going to stay here or not. It was pretty obvious to Dan that his mother would overrule his father on Penny moving in with the Avidans. Dan's father had never been able to say no to his mother.

Dan pressed a kiss to Penny's forehead his voice soft so relieved that she seemed so much calmer now. "I told you that you aren't going anywhere. I'm not letting you go."

Penny nodded her head her lips sliding along his as she replied. "I'm not letting you go either. No matter what happens I'm never letting you go."


	4. The Best Plans are Unplanned

The pregnancy wasn't planned. In fact, the pregnancy was so far from being planned that it wasn't even funny.

This wasn't their first pregnancy scare. The first pregnancy scare had come years before back in Brooklyn when they were in their early twenties. That pregnancy scare had scared the ever-living crap out of both Dan and Penelope. After all their situation in Brooklyn had been less than ideal.

They had been living cramped into a basement apartment with several of Dan's then bandmates in the Northern Hues, and those bandmates girlfriends. The apartment hadn't been anywhere near up to code so every single time it rained the place flooded turning the crowded area into Noah's Ark. The place was freezing no matter rather it was summer or winter. The place was a constant mess despite everyone's best attempts to keep their personal space clean. The only reason anyone had put up with the disaster of a place was because the rent was stupidly cheap, though in hindsight the rent was only so dirt cheap because the place was a living hazard.

Needless to say, Dan and Penelope hadn't been in any sort of situation to bring a child into the mix back then. They had been beyond relieved when that pregnancy test had come out negative.

That pregnancy scare had of course forced them to have a serious conversation about rather or not they seriously wanted kids. The decision had been that of course they wanted kids. The idea of having a family together made them stupidly happy even if it was a little frightening.

They just wanted to wait to start that family until they were in a better place financially. Raising kids was insanely expensive after all.

They had decided that they wanted to wait to have kids until both Dan and Penelope managed to start making decent money without having to ask Dan's family and Penelope's grandmother for handouts. They wanted to wait until they had a decent place to live that was safe enough for a child.

Ideally Dan had insisted that he wanted to wait to have kids until he felt like he was actually going somewhere with his music career. Penelope had agreed stating she wanted to wait until she could make a wage, while creating art, that wasn't laughable.

Waiting to start a family was the responsible mature thing to do. It made perfect sense; don't bring a baby into the mix until they were 100 percent ready for the responsibility of being parents.

Here it was though six years later and Penelope found herself faced with yet another pregnancy scare. Dan and she weren't that much better off than they'd been six years before.

They had moved from Brooklyn to Philly Dan wanting a fresh start after having a failed band under his belt. He had started another band of course, Skyhill, but it hadn't worked out though they had managed to release an album.

Dan insisted that things might be looking up for him though. Recently Dan had met a guy named Brian through a mutual friend while doing improv. The two had formed a comedy duo band that they were calling Ninja Sex Party.

Mostly they'd been singing songs about dicks and other raunchy ridiculous subject matter. Dan dressed like a hypersexualized Jewish superhero who failed at hitting on women and Brian dressed like a ninja who never spoke and had a tendency to break into homicidal rages.

The entire concept was a bit outlandish of course, but Dan seemed to love it. Penny had to admit she found the songs fun and hearing them never failed to work a laugh out of her. She was just doing her best to support Dan the same way she always did.

Dan insisted that he had a good feeling about the band and Penelope hoped he was right. She wasn't sure if he could take another failed venture in music. The little band had managed to perform a few songs at a couple of comedy venues but it didn't really pay anything.

Dan's and Penny's living situation had improved massively compared to what they'd lived in in Brooklyn.

Still though they were struggling. They were both working minimum wage jobs while Dan tried to get his dreams of a music career off the ground. Penny had been working a shitty waitressing job at a greasy diner not far from Dan's and her apartment. She didn't enjoy the job but she was able to draw on her breaks and this was enough to keep her sanity intact.

They were still no where near ready for kids, but here Penny was sitting on the floor in their tiny freezing restroom her eyes locked on a distinct white plastic stick.

It was almost funny how a flimsy piece of plastic that you peed on could change your future forever.

Dan wasn't here. He was at Brian's working on more lyrics. Penny had taken the chance at total privacy to go out and buy two pregnancy tests.

So now here she was taking her second pregnancy test a bubble of dread in her gut reminding her that she already knew what the result would be.

Penny didn't understand how Dan and she could have been so careless. They were usually always so careful. She was on the pill and Dan was almost compulsive about using condoms. He even carried a couple of condoms in his wallet at all times just in case they got into the heat of the moment and needed some emergency protection.

Penelope had a pretty good idea of when they'd slipped up on using protection of any form. The month before Dan and Brian had somehow booked a gig at a little comedy festival up in upstate New York.

Penny had been drug along on the trip by Dan. He insisted that he wanted her there for this moment. It wasn't a massive success but it definitely gave Ninja Sex Party more exposure outside of the comedy clubs they had been performing in. It felt like a huge success to both Dan and Brian.

Penny had gone along on the trip willingly wanting to support her husband.

They'd gotten a shitty motel room to themselves Penny managing to shell out some money, she had saved up, for Dan and she to have a separate room from Brian.

They had found themselves back in that shitty motel room after a long day spent at the festival. Everyone was exhausted but Dan was still riding a high from performing.

Penny had found herself helping her husband burn off all that adrenaline on just about every surface of that motel room.

She guessed they'd both been riding a bit of an adrenaline high. She had been so proud of him and she'd wanted to show him just how proud she was. They had wanted to celebrate a good show.

She'd had to admit that watching her husband perform always got her a little hot and bothered. It was just the way he shook his hips she claimed and the way he dominated the stage. He had that Rockstar aura down to an art and it drove her crazy in the best ways possible.

They hadn't used condoms not once that night. Penny hadn't packed her contraceptives thinking that they would manage to use a condom if the chance presented itself to have a little alone time. Dan always had condoms on him after all.

That little slip up was now coming back to bite them with some consequences.

Penny tried hard not to let herself tear up as lightening struck followed by a loud bash of thunder. The thoughts rolling through her mind were almost as loud as the storm cooking up outside.

She could hear the pipes in the old apartment building groan just like they always seemed to do anytime anyone in the old brick building took a shower. The laundry room downstairs was the worst as far as groans came. Dan and Penny had taken to wearing earphones and listening to music while they did their laundry.

The building was so old and probably not totally 100 percent up to code in every single way possible. The rent was floatable for Dan and Penelope though and the utilities were paid along with the internet so they weren't complaining too much.

Penny could hear a neighbor down the hall locked in another loud fight with her boyfriend. She frowned not very fond of this neighbor. The younger woman had a new boyfriend every few months. That wasn't what irritated Penny, no it was the fact that this neighbor quite blatantly flirted with Dan at every opportunity. Dan of course was none too amused nor responsive to the neighbor's flirting. He'd told the twit that he was taken time and time again, but still Penny found herself giving the woman the stink-eye as much as she could manage.

The walls in their apartment were too thin. You could hear every fight and every bit of loud sex your neighbors had. Their neighbors never knew how to shut up and respect each other. Penny knew of course she might be being a tiny bit hypocritical after all Dan and she had gotten a few screamed "shut ups" from the neighbors during a few of their louder more passionate love making sessions.

Sirens sounded out outside only adding to the composition of noise going on. The apartment was never quiet not even for a second.

This apartment wasn't the kind of place you took a baby home to. Penny and Dan were both more than sure that the guy in the unit directly above them was dealing drugs and not anything mostly innocent like pot. The guy was most likely dealing heroin and god knows what else. The cops were always snooping around asking questions about the upstairs neighbor.

The apartment wasn't the safest place to live, but it was all they could afford at the moment.

How would they bring a baby home to this place?

The kitchen timer sitting beside her went off signaling that it was safe to look at the pregnancy test and see the results.

Penny stared down at the pregnancy test though she already knew just what the results would be. They were going to be the same as the test she'd taken before this one.

Even if she'd known the results she couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her lips her eyes watering as she stared down at the little blue plus. It was positive. She was pregnant.

…..

Dan was totally oblivious to his sobbing girlfriend in the bathroom as he walked into their apartment two plastic bags of takeout in hand along with a backpack containing the notebook he kept song lyrics in.

Dan and Penny had made the best of their little cramped apartment. They had collected some decent furniture from thrift shops over the years giving the place a little bit of a quirky eclectic vibe. The furniture didn't really match at all. The furniture was actually kind of ugly and worn down but Dan and Penny had found they didn't mind.

The decor may look a little strange but it was theirs. Struggling to make ends meet made the things you owned seem all the more precious.

Beaded curtains hung over the thin lace curtains on the few windows in the apartment. They had used rugs to cover the dark scuffed-up wood floors hoping that it would help warm up the constantly freezing place. More than a few old crochet and fleece blankets hanging over the sofa also aided in keeping them warm.

The place was filled with more than a few vinyl records and CDs. The couple's love of music was evident in their music collection. Dan's old bass guitar sat in the corner of the room.

Penny's love of art was also pretty clear in the apartment. Several art pads were kept in a bookshelf. There was a massive suitcase filled with art supplies resting by this bookshelf.

There were a few paintings on the walls; paintings Penny had done. She'd been less than enthusiastic about hanging most of them, her insecurities getting the best of her. Dan had talked her into hanging her artwork though insisting that it should be there for everyone to see.

She was always endlessly amazed at how eager he was to support her and show pride over her work no matter how insecure she felt about everything she created.

His favorite work was a realistic drawing of Penny and he sitting together under a tree back at their college campus in Boston. Penny had created back when they were in college for one of her art classes. Dan had insisted that the framed drawing hang above their bed so it could be one of the last things he saw when he crawled into bed at night.

Dan spoke shaking raindrops from his leather jacket. He made sure to wipe his muddy feet on the little pink rug Penny kept in front of the front door. "It's pouring out there Princess. The radio said that it's supposed to storm all week. Sorry I'm later than I said I'd be. Brian and I lost track of time. I think we got some more good lyrics down though."

He hung his jacket on the coatrack before he dropped his backpack by the front door. He made sure to tuck the bag beside the little bucket they kept umbrellas in.

He spoke again not worrying that he didn't receive a reply to his comment as he placed the takeout bags on the kitchenette counter. "This rain has my hair looking like a total disaster baby. It's frizz city on my head right now. It's kind of making me second guess growing out my hair again. Can you imagine how bad the jewfro will be once my hair gets long?"

He spoke again as he began to remove white Chinese takeout containers from the plastic bag he'd just sat down. "I stopped and got some Chinese food on the way home. Don't fuss at me for it. I know it's not takeout night, but I figured you didn't feel up to cooking and neither did I. There's enough here for us to have leftovers tomorrow, so it was a good purchase I think. I got you some of that egg-drop soup you love. I know you've been sick to your stomach lately so I thought the warm soup might soothe you…. I don't know if I made a good choice now though that I'm looking at this soup. I'm not sure your stomach can handle this right now but I thought you might want to try it out. If it's too slimy there's some plain white rice in here and some of those won tons you love."

Dan frowned ever so slightly it suddenly hitting him that he wasn't getting a response to any of his comments. He made his way out of the kitchenette and down the darkened hallway concern laced in his voice. "Baby? Are you alright? Are you asleep?"

He felt his stomach turn as he reached the closed bathroom door clearly able to hear the sound of Penny's sobs. He placed a hand on the door his voice soft. "What's wrong? Talk to me Princess."

Dan reached for the handle opening the door relieved that she hadn't thought to lock the door behind her.

He completely missed sight of the two pregnancy tests on the floor as he raced over to his crying wife. He placed a hand on her cheek as he dropped to his knees beside her. "What's wrong? Did your dad call again?"

Penny shook her head unable to form words. She had grown hysterical at this point.

She didn't even feel a wave of panic at the mention of her father. He'd made attempts to come in and out of her life over the past few years. Neither Dan nor Penelope had accepted his attempts at making contact.

Dan found himself acting a bit more like an overprotective parent than her husband as he pressed his hand to her forehead his brow furrowing farther. "Do you feel that bad? Do you think it's the flu or something? You should have let me take you to the doctor…I know we don't have any health insurance right now, but we could still go to the free clinic if you needed it."

This comment only made Penny sob harder. They couldn't even afford the see the doctor. They had no health insurance. How would she see a doctor now that she was pregnant? She couldn't just avoid the doctor now.

Dan furrowed his brow farther totally lost to what was going on. He was lost until he took notice of just what was sitting out on the floor in front of Penny.

He felt the breath leave his body it hitting him all too quickly just what was going on. They'd been through this once before six years before. Dan had a feeling that the pregnancy tests this time around had a much different result though.

He picked up both tests with shaky hands his stomach turning to see that both tests were identical; blue pluses. A blue plus meant positive.

Dan did the only thing he could think to do dropping the tests to the floor as he embraced her. He managed to press multiple kisses to her cheeks not caring if they were damp with tears. "It's okay baby, it's going to be okay, I promise."

The word baby only made Penelope's tears fall more rapidly. She let out a choked sob as Dan began to rock her against him.

"How can you say it's going to be okay? We can't do this…not now."

Dan shook his head quickly realizing he was going to have to be the level headed one here never mind the fact that he was internally freaking out.

She was probably right. This wasn't the best time for this to happen. They had already decided that they wanted to wait until their lives were a bit more stable before they started a family.

Sure, things had been looking up lately, but still things weren't anywhere near where Dan would have liked them to be before they decided to start trying for kids.

He kept thinking about how Penelope and he had been as teenagers. They hadn't been bad kids, but still they hadn't been totally innocent. They had smoked pot and had sex at every chance they had. Of course, in their early twenties they'd spent more than enough time smoking pot too. They hadn't exactly been the pillars of responsible clean living.

They had wound up in a few situations that made Dan cringe now that he looked back on it with an older more sober brain.

The idea of his kids ever pulling half the crap Penny and he'd pulled scared the shit out of Dan. He would probably have a heart attack if his children ever pulled anything he had pulled.

He could admit that even if he loved the idea of having children with Penny, being a father still scared him to death.

Despite all of Dan's doubts and insecurities he couldn't deny what his heart was saying though. His heart was screaming that this was Penny. This was his wife. She was pretty much his first everything. She was the love of his life.

She'd loved him back when he was a stoned seventeen-year-old with no clue where he was going in life. She had loved him when he was miserable in college unsatisfied with where his life was going. She had loved him when he was struggling through trying to get his first two bands off the ground. She had loved him when both those bands had fallen apart depressing the crap out of him. She loved him now even when things might just be getting better, but there was always a chance that things would fall through again.

She loved him and he loved her.

The idea of her carrying his baby filled him with so much joy he thought he just might explode.

He spoke his voice firm as he tried to reassure her. "We can do this Penny."

"We're broke. We can barely make ends meet half the time Dan. Raising kids is expensive. How are we going to afford raising a kid?" Penny insisted shaking her head as Dan continued to rock her against him.

Dan ignored the voice in the back of his head that was insisting she was right and that she had a good point.

"I know Princess. We have my family though….my sister, my grandmother, and my parents will be there for us. They aren't going to abandon us if we need them…especially not when we're raising their grandchild. If things get too rough we can always ask your grandmother to help us out" Dan insisted refusing to let any rational thoughts talk them out of this.

Penny couldn't help but to whine at this statement shaking her head. "But we're always asking my grandmother for money. I mean Jesus, Dan she sat up a freaking trust for me and we still have to ask her for money."

Dan pressed a kiss to her forehead his voice soft and reassuring. "I know baby. I don't think she minds though. She would tell us no if she hated helping us when we need it."

Penny let out a shaky sigh knowing that he had a point. She spoke her brow furrowing her doubts still so painted clearly in her mind. "We can't raise a kid here Dan. I mean, look at this place…look at this neighborhood. It's not any place for a kid."

Dan shook his head knowing that his wife was right. Their neighborhood was more on the shady side. He took a deep breath hoping that it wasn't clear that his confidence was faltering. "I know Princess, I know. We can move though…. I know money is tight, but there's got to be a way. We can get a loan from my parents or your grandmother or something and we can find a better place to live. If worse comes to worse we'll get a roommate or something."

Penny sighed wanting to argue that getting a roommate wasn't a safe bet. They couldn't afford a better place. If they could afford something better then they would have left this apartment a long time ago.

Dan let out a soft sigh placing his hand on her chin causing her to look up at him. He spoke his voice soft. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do. I've always trusted you." Penny remarked her eyes still watering though her hysteria was starting to fade off.

"Do you love me?" Dan asked though he already knew the answer.

Penny frowned nodding her hand. "I do. I love you. I wouldn't still be here if I didn't love you Danny."

Dan pressed a soft gentle kiss to her lips hoping that he was reassuring her and not guilting her. He knew this wasn't just up to him. It was her choice too.

He wanted to get across exactly how he felt though. She needed to hear what was in his heart before they made a decision.

"I love you too. I love you so much and the thought of you being the mother to my kids makes me so stupidly happy."

He paused moving his hand away from her chin. He placed his hand against her stomach his voice soft as he continued. "I know we didn't plan on this happening…not like this. This is our baby Penny. Our baby. I'm not going to lie I am scared shitless right now. I know in my heart that I already love this baby though. It's ours so how could I not love it. I know it's not going to be easy but I want this. I want us to be a family. We can do this. I promise we'll find a way. I know it's not my choice in the end of the day…it's not only my choice I mean…I…you're the one who's going to carry this baby. I just I want you to know that I think we can do this. I want this so much. It scares me to death but I want it."

Penny let out a shaky sigh her eyes watering for an entirely different reason now. She pressed her lips to his suddenly realizing that he was right. She wanted this too even if it did scare her. The idea of having a family with him was too beautiful to deny. "Okay. We can do this. I trust you."

Dan wrapped his arms around her kissing her with all the passion and joy in his body. She was having a baby, his baby.

Penny couldn't help but to let out a laugh as they pulled back from the kiss Dan placing a hand over her stomach once again. He spoke rubbing her flat tummy. "No more crying okay. Nine months from now there will be three sobbing people in this house so we need to conserve our tears. Let's get out of here and devour that takeout I was blabbering about earlier. I think my girl and my baby need to eat."

They could do this, she reminded herself as they stood up from the bathroom floor.

It wouldn't be easy but they could do this as long as they had each other.

…

Penny woke from the nap she'd been taking by the sound of a loud crash in the living room. She sat up moving slow her ever growing pregnant belly making her a little sluggish at times.

She was so exhausted. She was always so exhausted lately. All she did was eat and sleep.

Dan had talked her into leaving her job as a waitress. He didn't want her on her feet he'd insisted especially not in a greasy old diner on a shitty side of town. He kept insisting that it wasn't good for her or the baby for her to be up on her feet so much working way too hard.

At the moment she was unemployed. It wasn't an ideal situation but most employers weren't just knocking down doors to hire a pregnant woman who would have to take off time for maternity leave eventually.

She waddled down the hall a hand placed protectively over her belly. She was seven months along now and she felt gigantic. She was pretty sure she was the size of a planet now even if Dan tried to deny it.

Anytime she complained about how huge she was Dan insisted she looked gorgeous. He was so sweet even when she looked terrible.

She shivered ever so slightly their apartment always a little on the cooler side. She made a silent mental note to herself to talk to their landlord about the heater again. It didn't seem to be able to keep up with the cold of winter.

They had recently moved renting a little backyard apartment from a friend of Brian's. The space was tiny and the rent was a little higher, but it was much safer than most of the places they'd lived. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom and a living area with a connected kitchenette. The bedrooms were a little on the smaller side. In fact, that bedroom that would become the nursery was almost comically tiny.

Dan and Penny didn't really mind the lack of space though. It was a safe home to bring their baby to and that was the most important thing right now. It wasn't just about them anymore after all.

Penny had the slightest feeling that their landlord wasn't charging them as much as she probably could. Penny wasn't sure if it was because their landlord was friends with Brian or if the woman just felt sorry for Dan and she.

At the end of the day Penny had decided that she didn't want to put too much thought into just why their landlord was being so kind.

Penny almost scolded herself for not bringing a baseball bat or maybe the little pistol Dan kept in his bedside table for protection. She tried to tell herself that she most likely wasn't walking into some sort of home invasion though. It was broad daylight outside so it wasn't exactly time for robbers to strike.

She was beyond confused as she entered the living area to find her husband pacing the room. She frowned even more as she noticed the little rotary phone they kept on the coffee table sitting against the wall.

She spoke concern overtaking any shock she felt. "What's going on baby?"

Dan turned to face her his breathing uneven his eyes watering. He made his way over to her hugging her a bit roughly as he spoke. "Tell me I'm not a loser."

Penny widened her eyes totally thrown off by this request. She had assumed they'd moved past having this talk a long time ago. His insecurities about not being good enough always caught her totally off guard.

She placed a hand on his cheek trying to soothe him as she spoke. "Talk to me Danny. What in the hell is going on?"

Dan shook his head still unable to catch his breath. He couldn't stop himself from begging her. "Just tell me I'm not a loser. Please baby, just tell me."

Penny spoke her hand caressing his cheek as she did what he asked. "You aren't a loser Dan. You've never been a loser baby. I love you so much."

Dan continued to shake his eyes still watering as he let himself fall apart. He pressed his lips to every bit of her he could reach his voice tight as he tried to gain the upper hand on his anxiety attack. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much Penny."

Penny did her best to wipe away his tears growing more and more concerned by the second. Had Ninja Sex Party broken up? Dan had fallen apart like this when his first serious try at a band had fallen apart.

She knew that Ninja Sex Party definitely hadn't broken up. Dan had just talked to Brian the night before when Brian and his wife had come over for dinner. Dan and Brian had talked about the band. Brian's wife Rachel had asked Penny a million questions about the baby and the baby shower Dan's mother Debbie was planning.

The dinner had been nice. Penny would have noticed if something was wrong last night.

She continued to wipe Dan's eyes as she spoke trying to get to the bottom of whatever had caused him to freak out like this. "Talk to me Danny. Tell me what happened sweetheart. I can't help fix it if I don't know what happened."

Dan loosened his grip on his wife guilt hitting him hard as he realized he'd probably been squeezing her a little too tightly. He glanced down at her belly a shaky sigh escaping his lips. He hadn't hurt her he told himself. She would have said something if he was hurting her or the baby.

He let out a shaky sigh as he struggled to explain what had caused him to snap. "I talked to my dad…. I wasn't asking for money or anything like that. I just, I wanted to give him an update on our last doctor's appointment since we didn't get to talk to Debbie and he about it yet…. he just…I don't know he started to ask me about my future. I told him about what Brian and me are doing and I…I don't know what I expected. He still doesn't get the music thing. You know how Avi is…he's so caught up in being practical that he doesn't see beyond that. He just, he started telling me that it was time to grow up…that I'd tried the music thing and it wasn't working. He said I needed to grow up and put my education to good use. He said I need to get an advertising job since I have the degree for it. He said I need to start thinking about supporting us…that it's not about just you and me anymore. He said I can't take care of our family with music. He said I'm being selfish putting a dream before our baby. I just snapped. I hung up on him and threw the phone…I didn't mean to freak out. I just felt like a loser. It brought me back to all the times your dad called me a loser and I just snapped."

He paused shaking his head his voice sounding so small and defeated as he spoke again. "Am I being selfish? I mean it's probably not too late for me to get a real job. I hate advertising but it would actually pay the bills…we could get some decent health insurance and probably afford a real house. I could take care of us with an advertising job even if I hated it. Putting up with a job I hate would be worth it for our family, right? I need to put our daughter first, don't I?"

Penny shook her head her voice as firm as she could manage. "You aren't going to give up on your dreams Danny. You hated advertising. Remember how miserable you were in college? You told me every single day just how much you hated your major. You felt like you were suffocating when you did advertising. I don't want you to feel that way ever baby…not even if you were bringing home piles of money. I don't want our baby girl to see you dead inside at a job you hate. I don't want her to see her dad always looking back wishing he hadn't walked away from what he loves. You aren't being selfish Dan. There's probably not a single selfish cell in your entire body."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek continuing to soothe him hoping that her next statement wouldn't upset him farther. "You said it yourself Avi can be too practical sometimes. He can be too practical for his own good. He just doesn't see things the way you do. You've said it before, he nags you because he's worried about you. He didn't mean what he said. He loves you."

Dan sighed knowing that she was right. Still though his dad's words had hurt. It wasn't the first time Dan and his father had this conversation about his future.

Avi's comments this time around though had been a kick to Dan when he was already so filled with self-doubt.

The farther along Penny's pregnancy grew the more insecure Dan grew about his future. He just wanted to give his wife and their baby the best. He feared that he would fail at doing that, that Penny's father would be right when he'd called Dan a loser all those years ago.

Penny pressed a kiss to Dan's lips trying to make him laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the threat she was making. "Don't you dare walk away from music Leigh. I'll smack you upside the head so hard our grandkids will feel it if you walk away from doing what you love."

The comment managed to work a small chuckle from Dan's lips as he spoke teasing her. "Don't call me by my first name babygirl. You're way too short to hit me upside my head. Besides you're too sweet to hit anyone."

"I know. It made you smile though…. you feel better now Danny?" She asked her hand stroking his cheek as his tears began to dry up his anxiety fading away.

"A little better." Dan admitted not wanting her to pull away from him anytime soon.

He didn't get his wish though as Penny's cell phone began to ring. He reluctantly allowed her to pull away from him as she went over to her purse where it rested on the coffee table.

She spoke already recognizing the number before she answered the phone. "Hey Debbie."

Dan's mother let out a soft sigh as she replied. "Is Danny okay? I tried to call on the homeline but I didn't get through."

Penny resisted the urge to be upset with her father in law. She knew he meant well in his own poor misguided way. She glanced over at the phone seeing that it was still off the hook. She held back explaining the truth behind the phone situation. "He's pretty upset. The phone is just off the hook…he needed some time."

Dan's mother let out another soft sigh as she spoke. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. His father doesn't mean it. You know how he can be sometimes."

"I know." Penny responded remembering that Avi and Dan occasionally had blowouts like this. They always managed to patch things up after they both had a bit of time to cool off.

She spoke again wanting to smooth over the situation and let her mother in law know that there weren't any hard feelings. "They just need some time."

"I know. They've always been like this. Just please let Dan know that I love him so much and I am so proud of him. His father is too…he just worries." Debbie insisted tempted to ask to speak to her son herself, but she had a feeling he was too worked up to talk to either of his parents at the moment.

She knew how he handled his anger. He brooded until he exploded. He'd always been so sensitive even as a child.

Debbie spoke again hoping she'd smoothed things over with her daughter in law and her son. "Dan called to talk about the last doctor's appointment you two had. Is everything okay?"

Penny felt a small smile cross her features as she spoke unsure of just how far Dan had gotten into this conversation before he and Avi had their big blowup. "Everything is going just fine. Your granddaughter is perfectly healthy."

"My granddaughter? You mean the baby was in the right position this time for the doctor see gender?" Debbie blurted out tearing up a bit joy hitting her hard.

"Yes, she was. She and I are doing just fine." Penny explained her smile growing as Dan wrapped an arm around her waist his hand resting against her belly.

He spoke loud enough for his mother to hear. "They're doing great Grandma."

Debbie let out a laugh at the grandma comment. "I'm so happy. I'm going to try to make the trip down to see you before your due date."

By the time they got off the phone with his mother Dan's anxiety had faded completely and his mood had lifted significantly.

He pressed his lips to Penny's the second she hung up her phone. She pulled back from the kiss so relieved to see that he was back to his usual cheerful self once again. "I love you."

Dan rubbed her belly the action always calming him no matter how hectic the world around him seemed.

She placed her hand over his nodding down at her belly as she spoke again. "We both love you. We're so proud of you."

Dan let out a soft laugh his mood lifting even more. He continued to rub her belly his voice soft. "I love you too. I love both of you so much."

…

Penny was so close to her due date, but it wasn't keeping her at home tonight.

Dan and Brian had managed to get Ninja Sex Party another gig at another comedy club and Penny wasn't going to miss the performance. They were headlining for once and it was a pretty big deal for them.

Penny hadn't missed a show so far, no matter how small or big it was, and she wasn't going to let being dangerously close to her due date stop her.

Dan hadn't been too enthusiastic about bringing her along to tonight's show. It was too risky he'd insisted but Penny hadn't heard any of his worries.

So now here she was sitting back in a less than clean comedy club her belly massive. She felt a bit like a hot air balloon at the moment but she had managed to get somewhat dressed nicely at least putting on a dress despite the cold outside.

She sipped at her cup of ginger ale feeling a little awkward to be surrounded by people drinking booze. Cocktails were off the menu though given her pregnancy.

She chuckled as Brian's wife Rachel nodded at her. "Are you sure you're going to make it through the night without bursting?"

"That's the same thing Danny asked….and your husband too." Penny pointed out remembering Brian had made the exact same comment when they'd met up at the club earlier tonight.

She spoke again shaking her head. "I wasn't going to stay at home tonight though. I told Dan that it would probably be better if I went into labor here with him beside me than to have me go into labor at home alone unable to get ahold of him. He tried to talk me out of coming a dozen times, but I pointed out that he's being an overprotective nutball again. That shut him up fast."

Rachel chuckled at this knowing that both Brian and she had also taken to pointing out when Dan was being an overprotective nut over Penny. He'd taken a habit of hovering over Penny and getting a little too bossy for his own good the closer she came to her due date.

"Are you ready for it? You don't have much longer to go now." Rachel pointed out deciding not to point out that Penny looked ready to pop out this baby at any second now.

"I hope I'm ready…. the idea of going into labor and delivery is scary as hell, but it's a little late to back out now." Penny pointed out a small chuckle escaping her lips as she took another sip of ginger ale ignoring the way the baby kicked and wiggled the noisy bar apparently making her all too active.

Penny blamed Dan for their wiggly daughter. She moved almost as much as he did.

Dan would always coo that their daughter was dancing, but Penny just wanted the kid to chill out.

She spoke again shaking her head. "Dan's parents are due to come in next week if I make it that far without going into labor. The nursery is ready to go. Dan has bought every bit of affordable unicorn themed décor he can find."

She smiled softly thinking back to the little nursery back home. It was a mix of soft blues and pinks and lilacs. Dan had surprised her by picking the theme; unicorns of all things. He'd found himself thinking back to his own childhood and his all time favorite book back then the Last Unicorn.

The love for the book had equaled out Dan and Penny building up a pretty cute little nursery even though most of the furniture had come from Penny's baby shower and thrift shops Dan had searched high and low for the right décor.

Penny tried to ignore the rapid wiggling in her womb as she tried to keep her attention on the opening acts. There were a few comedians and poets and one band going on before Dan and Brian.

She couldn't help but to glance around the club relieved that the crowd wasn't too sparse. She would feel terrible if the show emptied out before Dan and Brian had a chance to go on. They were both so excited about tonight. She just didn't want it to be a disappointment.

Penny jumped ever so slightly as a sharp pain ran through her womb. She took a few deep breaths trying hard to ignore it. It was just Braxton Hicks contractions she told herself.

They had already been through this a few weeks before. Dan had rushed Penny to the hospital only to have Braxton Hicks explained to them. It was just her body's way of rehearsing labor before the actual event.

She kept her breathing even thankful that Rachel hadn't taken notice of her discomfort as Ninja Sex Party had finally taken the stage.

Penny tried to keep her focus on her husband and be the best fan she could be just the way she'd always done with anything he did.

The cramps kept interrupting her focus though. She kept her breathing even telling herself that she would tell Dan once the show was over. She didn't want to interrupt this moment. He had to finish the show.

She gritted her jaw knowing that she was probably failing to keep her focus on Dan. She tried to count out the space between the cramps trying to keep herself from panicking.

Her water hadn't broken yet she reminded herself. She wouldn't be in trouble until her water broke.

She found herself spacing out so much worrying about rather she was or was not going into labor that she barely noticed as Ninja Sex Party finished their set both men leaving the stage with a thankfully enthusiastic applause from the quaint audience.

She almost jumped out of her skin as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at Dan her eyes widening. She felt her cheeks flush feeling embarrassed that she'd let herself space out so easily.

He'd finished up the show and she'd barely given the kind of support and attention she'd been hoping to give.

Dan frowned down at his flustered wife having already taken notice of just how out of it she was midshow. He'd changed back into his street clothes quickly not bothering to take the kimono he was wearing over his t-shirt off.

He knew he looked pretty odd standing here in jeans, his usual choice in sneakers, a t-shirt, and a silky sky-blue kimono. He was too concerned with his wife though to worry about his appearance. "You okay Princess?"

Penny gave him a sheepish smile knowing he'd be pretty displeased with her answer. "I'm having cramps."

"Cramps!" Dan blurted out his eyes widening.

He spoke again his words flying out a mile a second. "How long have you been having them? How far apart are they? These are contractions Penny. Why didn't you say anything? You should have said something. Why didn't you tell Rachel?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders feeling dumb for her answer. "I didn't want to interrupt the show."

"I wouldn't have minded the show being interrupted if you're in labor." Dan blurted out his mind going a mile a second.

The bags they'd packed for the hospital were back at home. They hadn't brought them along. Why hadn't they brought them along? Oh yeah because they still had a week to go until their official due date and they'd look insane dragging luggage and a car seat with them to a comedy club.

"How far apart are the cramps?" Dan asked not giving her a chance to reply to his previous comment.

"A little over five minutes apart." Penny confessed already knowing what this meant.

It was hospital time.

She spoke again shaking her head not wanting to believe that she'd been keeping her lips sealed about this for the sake of Dan completing the show. "I'm probably fine. It's probably just Braxton Hicks again."

Apparently fate or God or whoever was listening to this conversation had a sense of humor though because as soon as these words left her mouth she felt a slow but consistent trickle of wetness run between her thighs.

She let out a squeak her eyes growing wide. "I think my water broke."

"Shit…okay…uh, shit…. uh Rachel get Brian please. We need a ride to the hospital." Dan blurted out tripping over his words not caring that he'd gotten the attention of the other club patrons.

Dan practically yanked her up from the chair she'd been sitting in his voice frantic as he started to lead her through the club. "Labor! Everyone move, my wife is in labor!"

No one had a chance to appreciate the humor in the sight of a tall string bean man like Dan still in a kimono practically running dragging his very pregnant short wife behind him screaming out; labor, move, shit, fuck, and hospital.

The labor and delivery hadn't lasted as long as Penny had feared it would. Just eight hours later a healthy eight-pound nine-ounce baby girl entered the world with a head full of dark curls just like her father. Dan and Penny gave her the name Ruth Marie Avidan.

No, the pregnancy so hadn't been planned, but it was one of the best things to ever happen to Dan and Penelope Avidan.


End file.
